Love is in the air
by candyfloss
Summary: *FINISHED* Lily was just about to step on the train when her friend pulled her back. "look there he is!!"
1. love at first sight

Two girls were furiously giggling arm in arm as a girl with flaming red hair and sparkling green eyes rushed up to them.

"lily, hi!" one of the giggling girls said. she was tall with long dark brown hair and a pretty heart shaped face. her pale blue eyes shone, brightening up her face.

"hey Liz." lily replied. her sparkling eyes twinkling at the site of her two best witch friends, giggling as usual.

"so what are you two laughing about?" lily questioned 

"oh this boy that Katie just met." said Liz teasingly. glancing at Katie.

Katie flushed scarlet and looked to the ground sending her platinum blonde hair down covering her face.

"oooh really." said lily she stood in between them and linked both of their arms with hers. "well you had better tell me all about him while we get on the train."

"you'll meet him soon." Katie answered shyly. "he's at Hogwarts."

"oh, is he in the 5th year as well?" lily stated.

"yeah he is. oh you have to see him he's so nice. d'ya think that he will ask me out Liz?"

"yeah well I hope he does anyway, that way we can find out if he has got any friends for me and lily can't we." Liz said and bumped lily with her hip. Lily giggled. she had met Liz and Katie 5 years ago when she had first found out she was a witch and they had been the best of friends since. They had attended a wizarding school in America but were now being transferred to Hogwarts. Lily was muggle-born but both Liz and Katie were pure-bloods. Between the time of their first meeting and today when they were going onto the train to their new school They had both helped her to understand the wizarding world by trying to teach Lily everything they knew so she wouldn't feel so out of place when she came to school.

They decided to take the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4 at a run as Lily was nervous but they got through fine. Lily stared around her. Hundreds of people were all gathered around the train, all dressed in robes and some in muggle clothes. People were shouting and laughing and talking excitedly to their friends or parents. Owls hooted. cats meowed and frogs croaked all around them. Katie pushed her forward to the train dragging their trunks behind them. 

"this is it." Lily thought. "my first step onto the train." she put one foot into the train when Katie pulled her back. 

"look that's him!" she whispered excitedly in her ear. She looked around to see a boy with scruffy hair and glasses by the train. "isn't he gorgeous?" 

Lily burst out laughing "him? gorgeous?" she thought ".....in his dreams." 

"what are you laughing at?" Katie asked puzzled. 

"oh, just this joke that my sister petunia told me earlier."

"oh, right." Katie answered looking even more puzzled than before. But that was soon forgotten when Katie realised that the boy was walking straight towards her.

" ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod." Katie said panicking "he's coming over, he's coming over." 

Lily sighed, "calm down or you'll throw up on him." Liz joked. 

"yeah." Lily joined in " you'll be like hey.....bleurgh...oh I'm sorry did I just spit last nights dinner all over you." both Lily and Liz burst out laughing. somehow Katie was not amused.

The boy had now reached Katie (who was now scarlet and looking down at the floor) "hey, remember me?" he asked Katie. Katie mumbled a yes. The boy glanced down and looked slightly amused by Lily and Liz who were doubled up practically on the floor laughing.

Liz straitened up and wiped her eyes. realising how awkward the mood was she giggled, "well maybe we should leave these two alone, eh Lily" Lily nodded and they made their way into a compartment.


	2. oh come on.....giv us a kiss

**__**

Disclaimer - sorry forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter so just want to say that I do not own any of the characters in the story except the ones I made up (well obviously). The characters are all the property of the wonderful J.K Rowling.

chapter 2

Liz and Lily burst into the compartment giggled like mad. "honestly what was wrong with him?" Liz enquired "he looked at us as if we were mad."

"hmmm I wonder what gave him that idea?" Lily replied causing the girls to fall about in another fit of giggles.

Just then the compartment door slid open and then entered Katie and her boy. Lily glanced at Liz who was shaking with silent laughter. Katie shot us a look and Liz stopped her silent laughter.

The boy sat down on the seat opposite Lily and spread himself out so much she was surprised Katie could squeeze on next to him. He then put one arm onto the back of the chair and the other round Katie's shoulders. This Liz found was hilarious and she had to fake a large coughing fit to disguise her laughter. When she had finished 'coughing' she muttered sorry about that and glanced sideways at lily which made her shake with silent laughter.

the boy leaned back. "ladies." he said smoothly nodding in their direction. he turned and winked at Lily. 

"oh great!" lily thought. "not another boy who thinks that he is gods gift to women."

she turned to roll her eyes at Liz who would be thinking the same but was very shocked to find that Liz was doing a dazzling smile and batting her eyelashes. "oh my god!" lily groaned in her head. "she did not just fall for that." but apparently she did. 

"hey I'm Liz," she said smiling sweetly holding out her hand. The boy took her hand and kissed it. Liz giggled, Katie did not look happy. "I'm James potter." he answered curtly. "oh my god he just kissed her hand how cheesy is that." Lily thought. she found the whole situation very funny and all of a sudden she couldn't keep it in any longer she cracked up laughing. All three members of the carriage stared as Lily was on the floor crying with laughter. Liz and Katie shot her a look which asked her "what the bloody hell are you doing?" James was looking at her with his eyebrows raised. Lily straightened up and explained when realising everyone's expressions what she was laughing at, "oh it was just that joke my sister told me earlier" 

The compartment door slid open and in came 3 boys. One was quite tall and had dark brown hair and dark eyes. he was very striking looking. the other was also nice looking though a bit thin ill-looking. he had light brown hair and dark eyes too. The third boy looked very out of place. He was short and fat with little brown hair. the first two boys looked as if they could get any girl they wanted but the third well I can't really say anyone would want him. Lily scolded herself after saying that. she wasn't normally that mean. The first boy with dark brown hair came forward and gave a low whistle. "whoa jamesie." he said sounding impressed. "What nice girls you have found for us." 

"ah well Sirius Black" james replied. "I do try." Black gave a smirk and sat himself down next to Lily. "Remus, Pettigrew." James added "why don't you join us?"

Remus the boy with the light brown hair at himself in between Lily and Liz and Pettigrew sat down next to Liz who was obviously displeased by this. (well who wouldn't be)

*****************************************************************

several hours had passed and Liz, Lily, Katie, James, Black, Remus and Pettigrew, were all joking around as if they had known each other for years. Lily had taken quite a liking to Sirius. As he too had apparently done to her. Remus was beginning to tell everyone a joke he had heard the other day when Sirius slipped an arm around Lilly's waist. Lily's heart started to beat faster. Black drew himself closer to Lily. Her heart started to do somersaults. he leaned in and she felt his hot breath on her as he began to whisper in her ear. "I think you're really pretty." Sirius whispered. (normally Lily would have found this hilariously funny but in the heat of the moment it was just so romantic.) Lily turned to face him, his dark eyes burnt into hers. He leaned down to her lips. they were inches apart Lilly's heart was beating heavily. Her lips were aching to touch his. They were just about to kiss when Pettigrew coughed loudly.

Black let go of Lily. Everyone in the compartment was staring at them. "geez Sirius." said Pettigrew "you are such a womaniser." 

"shut it Peter." warned Black daringly. then he smirked "at least I can get a girl." James and Remus both sniggered.


	3. dormitory love

Chapter 3

"Hey Lily I can't believe you and Sirius on the train back there!" Liz said excitedly. They had just stepped off the train and they were now following a large man with a big bushy beard to the lake. Liz was dancing around her.

Lily now embarrassed by her moment with Black tried to shrug of the attention she was getting from Liz about it. 

"It was nothing, really. We just got caught up in the moment." 

"What do you mean it was nothing?" Came a voice from behind her. She swivelled round to see Sirius standing there. Lily blushed " I... erm...I don't" she stuttered.

Black grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. A soft growl uttered from his lips. Lily giggled. "Easy tiger." She joked teasingly. 

"You know," he whispered in her ear. "If before that was nothing then later, I will have to make it something." He winked, let go of her and walked to catch up with James and the others. 

Lily stood there speechless. "Lily I swear you are the luckiest girl ever!" Liz exclaimed. Who had apparently heard everything. "He is so romantic...and hot."

*********************************************************************

They entered the great hall for their sorting. Lily was really nervous. "What if I'm not put with Liz or Katie?" She thought. The older years all stared as Lily, Liz and Katie walked past them up to the teachers tabled. This made Lily uncomfortable she didn't like being watched. "Oh god, oh god, please don't make me fall over now." Lily thought "that would be so embarrassing please, please don't make me fall over."

"Yeah well Remus is quite cute." Stated Liz from next to her. Lily rolled her eyes. Does that girl think of anything but boys? "Because you have black and Katie has potter so who have I got? Well yeah I suppose that Remus is pretty cute. Shall I ask him out? What do you think?" Lily looked at Liz. She thought that if she answered that question then she would be sick and that would be more embarrassing then falling over. Fortunately Professor Mcgonagall started speaking which silenced Liz. 

"I would like to welcome three new students to our school. Lily Evans, Katie smith and Liz kaybu, now when you come to hogwarts you need to be sorted into house's so when i call out your name put on the hat and it will choose which house you will be good in." Lily heard her name being called out. Her mind went numb. She walked up to the stool; everything seemed to be on mute. She placed the hat on her head, "hmmm Evans, Evans, Evans." The hat spoke "I know where to put you...GRYFFINDOR!"

Suddenly the great hall suddenly came into noise. A table to her left was clapping loudly. She could see Sirius smiling up at her. She smiled back and went and sat opposite him. "Nice one." Sirius said when she sat down. Liz and Katie where also both sorted into Gryffindor. Peter came and sat down to Lily. Lily didn't like him. He was so creepy. He kept staring at her and leaning over her. It made her feel very uncomfortable.

A prefect lead Liup to the common room after their meal. On the way up she stopped to tie her shoelace. Everyone went ahead of her. She was just about to start running to catch them up when someone grabbed her hand. she turned around to see James potter gazing down at her. Lily gave a laugh. "oh not you and your laughing again Lily." he said grinning. Lily gave a smile. "As a matter of fact James Potter laughing is very good for you."

"ooo I like a girl that has a come-back." 

"Well I do try." 

"Yeah well at least you try, unlike Katie." Lily's face fell. "What do you mean you don't like her?" 

"Well yeah I do, but she's just so quiet. I like a bit of fire in my girl." 

He grabbed Lily around the waist and pulled close. She looked into his eyes. "He didn't look this good before." She thought. "Oh no. This is mean to Katie." She pulled away from his grip.

"Oh I'm sorry." James quickly said. " I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." 

"No, It's ok really." Lily replied "now, shouldn't we catch up with the others?"

"Um.. Yeah we should."

*********************************************************************

They ran up trying to catch up with their classmates but could not find them anywhere. Then they bumped into a Gryffindor prefect. "There you are!" She said. " I have been looking everywhere for you. Now follow me!" 

He walked up to a painting of a fat lady and said "cobby wobbles" and the painting swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. They walked through into the common room. It seemed that everyone had gone to bed. The sofas and armchairs that went round the edge of the common room were deserted. 

Lily said goodnight to James and went up to her dormitory. She opened the door expecting to see Katie or Liz standing there but they weren't. Instead Black was. 

Lily's lips curved into a smile. She could not deny it. She was pleased that Sirius was there. Sirius grinned at her. "Pleased to see me?" He questioned "why wouldn't I be?" Lily replied walking up to him and running her hands through his hair while he put his hands around her waist. He brought her face to his and held it there so their noses were just centimetres apart. "Wanna make up for what we didn't do earlier baby?" Black asked. Lily was just about to answer when they heard a cough from the doorway. They both turned to see James leaning against the doorway his eyebrows raised. "Really Sirius." Said James "sneaking around dormitories. I thought I brought you up better than that."

"Well what the hell are you doing in here then?" Shot back Sirius.

" Just coming to see my baby Katie." 

"Look both of you should go." Lily told them "if one of the prefect's catch us. We will be dead."

"Oh is poor baby Lily scared of the scary teachers?" Teased James pouting. 

"Get stuffed!" Lily replied sending him a look of pure hatred.

"God!" She thought "he was so nice just a minute ago why did he have to change?"

Sirius kissed her forehead and gestured to James to leave. "Night, night Lily." James whispered. "Don't let the scary teachers bite!"


	4. pranks detentions and yet another visito...

A/N Right this is the fourth chapter up and I want to say a BIG thank you to my reviewers.

Mafe-you got the plot very quickly but I am planning a few twists along the way. thank you for reviewing 

Marvoless- yes I know what you mean- I too think they're young but I wanted the story to be when they had just met, and I couldn't think of another way to do it.

eternalstargirlellie- thank you for reviewing and I am planning to go on.

Lily Potter- I'm glad you think so and thank you for your review.

Chapter 4

The next morning Lily was tired and groggy. Liz however was very excited when Katie was telling her how the boys had come into their dormitory last night. Lily rolled over in her bed. "How did you know that they were here?" She questioned. "I was awake" was Katie's answer. "Then why didn't you say anything?" 

"I was too tired, I couldn't be bothered." Lilly groaned and turned back over. 

"Lils." Liz said "You have to get up we are going down to breakfast in a minute."

Lily groaned again. She didn't feel much like seeing Sirius and especially not James after last night. 

"you're boyfriends a dickhead Katie." Lily muttered quietly when they had gone down into the common room. 

******************************************************************************

When the three girls went down to the great hall they could see the 4 boys all huddled together. 

When they noticed the girls they each gave a nod to acknowledge their presence. Liz Rolled her eyes and sighed something that sounded like boys. Lily sat down next to a boy named Arthur. "what are they doing?" she asked him gesturing at the boys.

"Oh their all excited over some kind of prank they're going to pull." he replied. Dumbeldore then got up and spoke a few words. At last the food appeared. They all began to dig in when they heard screams from the slytherin table. Lily's eye's flickered at James who was shaking with silent laughter. She turned and sae that all the slytherin food was not delicious chicken and other food it was rats. Then the rats decided to start jumping on their faces causing the whole of the great hall to roar with laughter. Lily looked again over to the boys all of them were in hysterics. James almost crying with laughter. Sirius had fell off his chair he was laughing so much and Remus and Peter were banging their fists against the table Laughing. 

When the laughter had finally ceased Sirius, Remus and James stood up to take a bow. The great Hall burst into applause. The teachers however where not amused. 

"SILENCE!" screamed mcgonagall. The Hall fell silent. "Well I'm pleased you found that amusing boys." she said. "Because you will each be doing a detention tonight for it. now was their anyone else in on the act." they all looked down at Peter who had remained in his seat. Peter just looked at the floor. "Well then." said Mcgonagall "I'll see you all in front of the great hall at 8 o clock tonight. you may finish eating."

The three boys sat down all glaring at Peter. "You Little Shit!" exclaimed Black angrily. "What the hell did you go and do that for?" asked James.

"I.....I...I have homework to do tonight." answered Peter timidly. "Oh that's ok then" said Sirius sarcastically the boys didn't seem to talk much after that.

******************************************************************************

The fire crackled in front of her. It sent warmth over her body. Lily was lying in front of the fire in the common room doing homework. It was 8.30pm the 3 boys went for their detention half and hour ago and Peter was sitting on his own in the corner doing homework. Lily started banging her head against the floor. "what is with this homework." she said giving a sigh. "It's so hard and I'm so, so tired." 

"go to bed then." said Katie who was pissed because she couldn't spend the evening with James. Why she would actually want to was beyond Lily. "yeah I think I might." she replied. 

"Well I need to go to the library" Liz added "come with me Katie......pretty please?" she put her puppy dog eyes on Katie.

"Alright then." Katie said giving in. they gathered their books and went off to the library. Lilly got up onto her knee's and looked around the common room which was now deserted she got all her books in her arms and walked slowly up the staircase to her dormitory.

She gasped when she entered the room to see that someone was sitting on her bed.


	5. HELP ME!

Chapter 5 

"Peter?" Lily questioned "What are you doing in here?"

"I want to talk." he replied quietly patting a space on the bed next to him. Lily sat down "oh god, he looks like he's about to cry. what am I going to do if he starts to cry?" 

"erm..Lily, I erm.." he looked down at his hands.

"oh no he's defiantly going to cry." Lily thought.

"I really fancy you Lily." he said finally. Lily's face fell. "oh, god" she thought "this is so embarrassing." He went to kiss her but she stood up.

"What are you doing?!" she asked angrily.

" I was going to kiss you." he replied as if it was an obvious answer.

"Well don't!" she said she felt her voice raising "I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Peter stood up and hit Lily across the face. Lily fell into the bed in shock. The hot flash of pain shot through her cheek. Tears began to fill up in her eyes. She went to get up but as she tried to stand up Peter jumped on her and pinned her down. "what are you-" Lily tried to ask but she couldn't finish her sentence because Peter began kissing her hard and forcefully. Tears began streaming down her face. She tried to kick him off but he was too heavy. She was not able to scream because his mouth was clamped against hers. Only between his breaths was she able to cry for help but what was the use? the common room was deserted. no-one would hear her. Peter was starting to hurt her now. Tears were pouring down her face "someone help me please!" she thought desperately. Little did she know that James Potter had forgotten to get his hat and was now on his way back to the Gryffindor common room to get it. 


	6. wheres my hat?

Chapter 6 

"cobby wobbles." James said to the fat lady. The portrait swung open and James made his way into the common room, he walked in and started looking around or his hat. where was it? His mind wasn't on the hat properly though. It was on Lily. He smiled at the memory of her laughing at their prank at breakfast. She made a beautiful smile. He wished that her smile belonged to him, but he thought that it never could. It belonged to Sirius more than him. "Katie is nice," thought potter "But she's so quiet. I need a loud person for me, well not loud, ok just someone that talks would be nice.... someone like Lily." 

He spotted his hat in the corner of the room and went to pick it up. He put it on and sighed. "stupid Mcgonagall." he thought "fancy making me come all this way back to the common room just to get a hat." James looked around the common room. "where is everyone?" he thought. " I wonder where Lily is?" he began to walk up the stairs to Lily's dormitory as he heard a noise up there, but then half way up the staircase he stopped. "Oh this is stupid. so I go up there but then what do I do? just stand there and say hey Lily? Oh how pathetic, I'll talk to her later."

And with that he turned around and went back down the stairs. He crawled back through the hole in the wall and pushed the portrait of the at lady open. He was just about to step out into the corridor when he heard a scream.

"was that a scream?" he thought. "no I must be imagining it. but it did sound like a scream. Maybe it was Lily." With that he turned around and walked back into the common room and up the stairs to Lily's dormitory. 

Lily was crying her eyes out now. She felt so helpless. "Why was no one coming to help?" she thought desperately. She was now tired she had given up on trying to push Peter off. Her brain was racked with tears. "NO!" she thought "I can't give up just give it one more try." and with all of her energy she pushed Peter and surprisingly she was able to push him off. 

James had come to the doorway and stood there shocked as he watched Lily kick Peter off and then Peter stand up and smack Lily hard around the face. The force of Peters hit cause Lily to go flying to the floor. James was blinded with anger. " PETER YOU SLIMY SHIT!" he shouted out. Peter looked around surprised. James walked over to him. He was shaking with anger. He couldn't understand why Peter had done this. "J....J...James." Pettigrew stuttered while backing away. "I didn't think that you would be getting back so early."

Lily lay on the floor and brought her knees up to her chest. Tears were pouring down her face. She looked up to see James hitting Pettigrew. He hit him several times. Peter was crying saying he was sorry. Lily looked at James. His face was furious Lily thought that she had never seen anyone so angry.

Peter was now on the floor his nose was bleeding. James took out his wand and pointed it at him. "I have the right mind to put one of the unforgivable curses on you." he snarled. Lily looked at him petrified. If James did an unforgivable curse he would be sent to azkaban.

James raised his wand and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" Peter's body seemed to freeze. James lowered his wand and walked over to Lily who was slumped on the floor. He sat down next to her and scooped her up in his arms. This made Lily cry even more. He muttered soothing words that didn't make much sense to her and stroked her hair. 

James was so angry. When he had walked in and saw Peter doing that to her he had wanted to kill him. Make him pay for hurting Lily. Now she was in his arms crying. James heart ached. He hated seeing her cry. He just wanted to take her tears away and make everything in her world better. He took her chin and tilted it so she was looking at him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "there's no way on this earth that you deserved that." he whispered. She buried her head into his shoulder. she felt safe in his arms. There was no way that Peter could hurt her here.

A/N what do you think. I need to know that people are reading my story so i can write more chapters want to know what happens next? then review review.

crystal tears- here is the nest chapter as fast as I could get it up. thanks for review and hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. The one where they all found out

Chapter 7

Sirius and Remus were just getting back from their detention. "I wonder where potter got to?" questioned Remus 

"yeah Mcgonagall was not happy when he didn't come back was she?" answered Sirius

"Not happy?" said Remus "that's a bit of an understatement isn't it Sirius? she was so mad. she gave James detention all this week for not coming back and made us work twice as hard."

" yeah I'll give James's ass a good kicking when we get back for that." Black said with a smirk. He wolf whistled at some girls walking past.

"hey, Sirius what you doing that for I thought you had Lily." asked Remus. 

"oh yeah, well she is pretty hot isn't she?" 

"hell yeah." said Remus. 

" hmmm well I suppose I'll stick with her then.....cobby wobbles." they had reached the fat lady and were now about to enter the common room which was deserted as before. The fire crackled in the corner of the room. "looks like Jamesie must have gone to bed." Sirius told Remus. They walked up the staircase to their dormitory.

"Where's the ickle sleepy boy." muttered Sirius. both he and Remus sniggered. They then realised that the dorm was deserted. "Maybe he went to see Katie." suggested Remus. 

They began to walk up the staircase to the girls dormitory. "I can't hear anything." whispered Remus. He pushed the door open to reveal a terrified looking Peter lying with a full body locker curse on him and James Lying on Lily's bed with Lily in his arms. They were both asleep. "What the-" Sirius said. Behind them they heard voices coming up the stairs. 

"NO WAY!" Liz's voice was heard. "Remus is so much cuter than james." Sirius's eyes flickered over at Remus who was now turning a bright colour of red. The door opened and they heard both girls gasp. "what happened?" asked Liz a shocked expression on her face and an embarrassed expression on her face when she realised Remus was there. 

"We don't know." said Remus. Liz looked at Sirius who shrugged. We have only just come in here. Katie dropped her books on the floor when she realised that Lily and James were on the bed together. this woke up James. He sat up in bed. Startled by the four people standing by the door all looking at him.

" James, did anything happen between you and Lily?" asked Katie. she looked as if she were about to cry.

James shot her a disgusted look. "what! that's all you care about. well if you must know nothing did happen."

"glad to hear it," black said quietly

"so what DID happen?" asked Remus.

"Well I came in and Peter was on Lily, he was forcing her to kiss him. she was crying so I hit Peter and put a curse on him."

"THAT LITTLE SHIT!" shouted Sirius. He walked up to Peter and kicked him.

James went to get up and pushed Lily gently off him. Lily stirred. James kissed her forehead gently and climbed off the bed. "Let's leave her to sleep lads." he said stepping hard on Peter as he walked out. "Well what are we going to do with Pettigrew?" asked Remus. "Leave him to die." snarled Sirius. James walked back into the room. "I'll take him to Mcgonagall"


	8. The kiss

Chapter 8

Lily felt someone touch her shoulder "James?" she cried out. she opened her eyes slightly and saw the blurred figure of James. She laid back and smiled. 

"ssshhh." James whispered to her, placing a finger over her lips. "You'll wake Katie up and she'll be thrilled if she finds me here with you." Lily smiled. she loved the pleasure that james brought her when he was around her. She loved the way warmth filled her body when he touched her. She felt James lie down next to her. She rolled over on top of him. She brushed her lips against his. He tried to capture her lips in a kiss but she moved away and started kissing his cheeks, his neck and his eyelids. He gave a soft growl of annoyance and flipped her over so she was now beneath him. their lips met for the first time. All Lily could think of was of how his lips felt on hers. She put her hands on his chest and felt the rhythmic movement of his heart. James broke away and with one more sweet kiss he got off her and went.

Lily leaned back on her bed her heart beating loudly. She felt as if she were in a dream. She kept playing the moment when they kissed over and over again in her mind, and with that thought in her mind she drifted happily off into a dreamless sleep.

A/N yay they finally kiss! woo hoo! 

yunie-thx for the review. I don't like Peter either and I'm very glad that James kicked his ass!

Harmonys angel- thanks for review. James is such a sweetie I know!!


	9. awkward silences and Lily gets hurt.

A/N Right a lot of you have been saying how they're only eleven and how it's too young. I totally agree but I did want the story to be when they first met. anyway I had a sudden brainwave last night and Liz, Katie and Lily have actually transferred in their fifth year to Hogwarts. so they still have just met and they're older. yay! so the first chapter has been changed to go with this. 

Chapter 9

Lily awoke by the sound of Liz and Katie talking. 

"sshhh." whispered Liz "don't wake her."

"I am trying to be quiet but how do you not expect me not to shout when you stand on me."

"Well It's not my fault its pitch-black in here!"

"turn a light on then."

"no, you'll wake Lily and she needs her sleep after what happened tonight."

"yeah you're right....so what did you wake me up for?"

"oh yeah. well about 10 minutes ago you'll never guess who was in here."

"who?" 

"James."

"what did he want?" 

"Well he came in and then he told me to be quiet because he didn't want to wake Lily up and then he kissed me."

Lily froze in her sleep. Did she just hear right? Did Katie just say that James had kissed her? but james liked her. He came in to kiss her. 

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Liz completely forgetting that she had to be quiet for Lily.

"sshhh." whispered Katie she looked over at Lily who was still. " She's still asleep." she told Liz

"so was he a good kisser?"

"yeah he was very good."

Lily was in confusion. So james had gone and kissed her. waited till she'd gone to sleep then kissed Katie. Tears began to fill up in Lily's eyes. "I can't believe I really liked him. I can't believe he did this to me. He used me." tears rolled down Lily's cheeks.

"So are you going out with him now then?" asked Liz

"well.....not officially." answered Katie "But we practically are."

"ok that's cool. I'm going back to sleep now I'm completely shattered."

Liz and Katie got back into their beds and left Lily lying feeling used and heart-broken.

*********************************************************************

Liz shook Lily gently.

"come on." she said "you have to get up and get ready for breakfast."

Lily looked up at her sleepily. "I don't want to go." she said before closing her eyes again.

"Lily come on, you need to face everyone. The longer you put it off the harder it's going to be. No-one is going to give you a hard time about Peter so don't worry."

"She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to." a voice by the door said. Lily recognised it as Sirius's. "Mcgonagall said that if she doesn't feel up to it she doesn't have to go." He walked up to Lily and stroked her hair staring down at her. Lily didn't stir.

"but Sirius don't you think it would be better if she went?" Liz questioned.

"well yeah because she gets to eat breakfast with me." he answered grinning. "but if she doesn't feel up to it then she shouldn't go."

Lily tired of everyone talking about her as if she were three years old pulled the duvet off her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up. " why do you all think that I'm incapable of making up my own mind. For gods sake I'M NOT A CHILD."

with that she grabbed her clothes and started walking towards the bathroom. 

"Lily." called Sirius after her. Lily ignored him. She shut the door and went for the healing powers of hot water.

*********************************************************************

Lily returned from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Her dormitory was now deserted. she heard voices coming from the common room. Lily guessed they were all downstairs waiting for her. she sat on the edge of her bed thinking about James and Peter. "why does everyone think that I'm such a weak little thing after last night with Peter?" she thought. "yes peter hurt me but I don't want to be tip-toed around. I'm strong I can cope."

she sighed then remembering her kiss with James last night. She was so mad with him. How dare he use her. Lily was angry on the outside but inside her heart was aching. She ran a brush through her hair and got dressed. She wondered whether Mcgonagall would of told everyone about her and Peter. She wondered how she would face them. 

"LILY COME ON!" she heard a voice shout from downstairs.

"alright, alright I'm coming." 

Lily made her way down the stairs. The room fell silent. People were looking at the ground avoiding eye contact with her. "oh god I can't stand this silence." Lily thought. 

Remus walked up to her and put an arm round her. " are you alright?" he asked her.

Lily managed a weak smile. "yep, I'm fine." James caught her eye. His face was full of concern, he forced a smile for her. she looked away quickly. 

"can we go down to breakfast then please." she asked. All of the friends suddenly realised that they had all been standing there staring and all agreed and hurried down to the great hall.

*********************************************************************

Remus still had his arm round Lily when they entered the great hall. People were talking and chattering loudly while eating their breakfast. When lily walked in some fell silent. Some stopped and stared, some obviously didn't know and carried on talking. Lily put a brave face on things and walked up to the table and took a seat. She had a brave face but her insides were crying. Remus sat one side of her and then James sat the other side. He grabbed Lily's hand from under the table and squeezed it hard.

"um...you know Remus I think I might come and sit on the other side of you if that's all right." Lily said quickly

"err....sure wotever Lily." said a slightly confused Remus. she got up and sat on the other side of Remus leaving a very confused James.

A/N Thank you to my reviewers and keep um coming. reviews=happy writer=more chapters. I need to know if there are people who actually want me to rite more chapters.


	10. the argument

Chapter 10

" Just catch up with me then ok Lily?" asked Katie 

"yeah alright then." she replied with a smile.

It was lunch and Liz and Katie wanted to go out looking for boys, Lily however wanted to finish some homework before joining them.

Lily sat in one of the squashy armchairs biting the end of her quill. 

Liz and Katie began to walk out of the common room. "ok we'll see you in a bit then." Katie gave her a wave.

"bye." Lily said forcing a smile.

Lily lay her books down on the floor and positioned herself so she had her legs over the arm and snuggled into the cushions. She was tired and needed sleep. She just closed her eyes when she heard the portrait swing open. she turned her head and saw Professor Mcgonagall enter closely followed by Potter. 

"Lily." Mcgonagall said and sat opposite her. Potter stood by her side. "I have come to inform you that Peter has been suspended for three weeks. We have taken what he has done very seriously and well I just wanted to know that if you ever want someone to talk to, well I am here."

" thank you professor." mumbled Lily.

"well I have a meeting to get to so I'll leave you and Potter to it." she walked swiftly out of the common room her robes gliding out behind her.

Lily rested her head against the armchair and closed her eyes. She didn't want to face James. He had tried to talk to her after breakfast but she ignored him.

James walked up to her and touched her cheek with his hand. Lily winced when he touched her. 

"what's wrong Lils?" he asked when realising her discomfort. 

"What's wrong?" she said quietly. she couldn't believe him. what the hell did he think he was playing at asking her what was wrong. 

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" she felt her cheeks row hot and her temper raising. James heart sank. She knew.

Lily picked up her books. " YOU BLOODY KISSED KATIE THAT'S WHAT IS BLOODY WRONG!" James took a step towards her. "Lils I'm sorry." Lily threw her books at James. The force of them made him stumble backwards. "just leave me alone." lily turned and ran up to her dormitory because she did not want James to have the satisfactory of seeing her cry.

*********************************************************************

Lily lay back on her bed. She heard footsteps and James came into the room.

"Lily..." he began.

"james.....please...just don't." 

"no let me explain." he waited fro Lily to reply and when she didn't he just carried on. "when I first saw you on the train I really liked you. I thought you were really pretty but you were with Sirius and I got jealous. It hurt me that you liked him and not me."

"It hurt you? Well how the hell did you think I bloody well feel you kissed another girl. You made me feel so special so wanted and then you went and kissed another girl." 

"I know I was stupid. Lily I really like you. I know I have only known you for a few days but I have never felt this way about another girl before."

" Oh stop doing your charm on me James Potter. I can see right through it."

"I'm not charming you really. I like you, but I mean we weren't even involved what does it matter if i kissed another girl?"

Lily was furious. She was now crying but she didn't care. she wanted James to see how much he had hurt her. She was shaking in anger. "what does it matter? It matters because I LOVE YOU JAMES POTTER!"


	11. "LILY!"

Chapter 11

"oh Lily." James sighed and put his head in his hands. Lily looked at him. "was this James Potter showing emotion?" she thought.

James looked up. He saw that Lily was staring intently at him. He began to walk towards Lily.

He put a hand around her waist and pulled her close. He then put one hand on her back. Lily leaned against James. she loved him holding her. She could feel the warmth of his skin pressing against hers. James lifted up her hair over her ear and whispered. "I love you too Lily Evans." She pulled apart slightly to face him. 

"Did you really mean that?" she asked.

"of course." he said. He looked into her eyes. He leaned in and touched her lips with his. James pushed his body up against Lily's. Lily's lips pressed hard against his. James was gently pushing Lily onto the bed. 

James held Lily's hands and started kissing Lily's neck. Lily let out a moan.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" 

James jumped off Lily and swivelled around. Lily propped herself up on her elbows.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Sirius standing in the doorway. 

"Oh no Sirius." James said. Lily could hear the panic in his voice. Sirius was his best friend he did not want to loose him. "I...I...we didn't."

"hey jamsie." a broad grin appearing on his face. he walked over and clapped him on the back. "You two finally got it together then." James face fell. 

"what do you mean?"

"oh come on it is so clear you like each other. I'm really pleased for you."

"But Sirius what about me and you?" asked Lily

Sirius gave a laugh. "Oh come on Lily. I'm very good with girls. I knew what we had wasn't serious .I knew you didn't really like me anyway."

"worked out best fro me anyway." he smirked. "I've just been with Lara Matlay from Ravenclaw." He winked and strided out. 

"whoa." muttered James under his breath. Lily sighed a sigh of relief. "well he took that better than expected." she began to giggle. James laughed with her. Soon it turned into hysterical laughter. Lily hadn't laughed this hard since the Peter incidence. It did her alot of good.

"Come on let's go downstairs and see Sirius and Remus." he said breathlessly. he stood up and smoothed down his robe. James looked over his shoulder back at her. Lily took a strand of hair and wrapped it round her finger. 

"James?" she asked slowly

"yep."

"give me a piggy back." 

"What?!?....No." a smile of amusement played on his lips. Lily turned her lips into a pout. 

"oh don't be mean give me one."

" I said no." he laughed. He started walking out of the room when Lily jumped on his back. 

"Lily..." he said unable to control his laughter. 

"Come on take me down the stairs." 

" no It's dangerous." 

" Just do it I will hold on tight." James gave in and started walking careful down the stairs. Sirius and Remus turned around when they noticed Lily and James walking down the stairs. They began laughing. The sight of James with Lily on his back was hilarious. "Hey James watch it!" shouted Remus. "your shoelace." but it was too late. James stumbled which sent Lily flying off his back. James steadied himself on the handrail. He looked up everything seemed in slow motion. He watched Lily being flung in the air. He heard her head crack against the handrail as she fell to the floor. He saw her limp body lay lifeless on the floor, and he heard her scream that burnt into his ears.

"oh god!" james screamed. "LILY!"

(A/N hmmm just thinking on what should happen next. If you haven't noticed already. If someone reviews saying how they like the story and can't wait for the next chapter I always update as soon as I can which is normally that night or the day after. so keep the reviews coming.)


	12. He's Back

(A/N Hey every one thx for reviews. My deepest apologies to Aie Dust about the spelling errors but when you are writing a story about magic a lot of words like Hogwarts etc come up and its so annoying to see spell check come up every time you write a word they don't recognise (which is a lot) so I have turned it off. I'm sure you can follow the story fine though.) 

Chapter 12

Lily felt James's arms around her. "James?" she whispered. She felt a sharp pain in her head. She heard screams around her. 

"She's bleeding James she's bleeding!" one girl screamed 

" Just go get Professor Mcgonagall!" shouted someone back at her.

She felt someone stroke her hair and James breathe into her hair. "It's going to be ok Lils. It's all going to be ok."

Lily relaxed James would protect her. She felt another sharp pain in her head. Her mind felt like lead. She just felt like going to sleep.

*********************************************************************

Lily opened her eyes groggily. She immediately saw a blinding amount of white. Her eyes focused and she realised that she was in the hospital wing. She looked around and saw James asleep in the chair. his head was resting on her bed. 

she poked James in the head. "wake up." she rubbed his neck.

"umm." said James he sat up slowly straightening his back. "ow ow ow." he said.

"his eyes snapped open when he realised Lily was awake.

"Oh, Lily." he sighed relieved. He hugged her.

Madame Pompfrey came over and popped a thermometer in her mouth and felt her forehead with her hand. 

"Yes, your on the mend dear, you need your rest though. Potter I think it will be best if you leave."

"No I want him to stay." Lily said awkwardly as she still had the thermometer in her mouth.

Madame Pompfrey eyed the two. "ok then that's fine. If you really want him too."

She took the thermometer out of her mouth turned on her heel and left. James scowled after her.

"I can't believe she asked me to leave. Doesn't she realise who I am." he grinned.

He leant over Lily and gave her a kiss. "I'm glad your better. He looked down. "I was so worried when you fell. I thought you had died or something." he bit his lip.

"and then you were unconscious for days...........I'm so glad your ok."

"what?!?" asked Lily shocked. "I was in some kind of coma or something?"

"yeah, oh Lils I was so worried."

"That's so weird. How long was I unconscious for?"

"It's been 3 weeks 4 days since you fell."

"THREE WEEKS!"

"ssshhh." whispered james putting a finger over her lips. "there are other people ill and asleep in this hospital too loudmouth." Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

Lily heard a loud clattering of feet and the hospital wings door's burst open. 

"Lily the silly billy!" shouted a familiar voice. she turned to see Sirius, Remus, Katie, Liz and Peter come running towards her. Sirius gave her a cheeky smile.

"Glad to see your alright darling."

"Darling?" said Lily with her eyebrows raised. Liz, Katie and Remus all came forward to give Lily a hug. Sirius came in last giving her a swift kiss on the cheek.

They all took their seats around the beds. Lily scanned them quickly. Her eyes did a double check when it came to the last seat. Peter was sitting there. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

She looked at James Pleadingly. She watched James eyes flick from Her to Peter. He squeezed her hand. 

"Peter I think you should go." he said looking down at the floor.

"what? but I thought we agreed."

"Yeah we did but please just go." Peter scowled but stood up and left.

Lily rolled over on to her front. Her face into the cushions. tears were rolling down her face. They had all made friends with him. Why had they done this. why?

Lily felt James rub her back.

"Can everyone please go I want to talk to Lily alone." Said Sirius. Katie, Liz and Remus all stood up willingly but James seemed reluctant to leave her side. Katie walked up and put her arm around James "come on let's go." she said quietly. James nodded and they walked out.

"come on Lily." Sirius said. Lily could tell he was smiling. He grabbed her side and pulled her over so she was now lying on her back. 

"Now look at me." Sirius said teasingly. 

"why I don't want to be sick." Lily said coldly.

"oooooo now who got out of bed the wrong side this morning?" he added with a grin. Lily laughed. Even though she tried she could never stay mad at Sirius he was just so loveable. Sirius jumped onto Lily's bed. 

"get off me." Lily said giggling. Sirius always knew how to cheer her up.

"Now Lily Evan's Listen to me." Sirius said his voice turning serious. Lily fell silent.

"Peter came back to school and well he was so pathetic." Sirius gave a laugh. "He came crawling back to us apologising. He said that he felt out of place. That we didn't accept him. that's why he kissed you. To feel part of it."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Lily screamed at Sirius. He looked taken back. "Sirius if you haven't forgotten." said Lily lowering her voice. "He really hurt me." 

Sirius looked into her eyes. 

"I'm sorry Lils." He stepped off her bed. "I think it will be better if Peter was back in our group, you have to put this all behind you and this is the way to do it." 

He bent down and kissed Lily on her forehead. "Now if you'll excuse me. Ellie is waiting for me in the entrance hall."

"new girlfriend?" enquired Lily.

"exactly." he gave Lily a wink and skipped away making her giggle.

When he had gone Lily punched her pillow. How was she going to cope with having to hang out with Peter all day?


	13. tickling and giggling.

(A/N hellooo, ok this is the next chapter, to Mafe Thx for your many reviews *thumbs up* the minor details will come in soon but remember they had only been in school for like 3 days when Lily had her fall so I haven't had any time yet to put in quidditch and Remus etc. But don't worry it will all come.

Sunsong, I don't know If dumbeldore's headmaster or what so I just put him in. sorry for any more mistakes I have made. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

btw ellie I thought you might like my little change in Sirius's relationship. Oh yeah REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW)

Chapter 13

"Sirius! get off me!" laughed Lily. Lily was finally out of the hospital wing and the six friends and Peter were all sitting around the fire. Sirius had jumped on Lily and was now sitting on her lap tickling her. "Black gerroff me." she screamed kicking him off. "fine, fine." he said holding up his hands. He sat down in the chair opposite her. Lily jumped on top of him. "Now your going to get it Sirius Black." she warned tickling him till he was nearly crying with laughter. The friends all watched them chuckling. black and Lily always had play-fights. 

"Is my boyfriend under there?" Lily heard a girl ask behind them. Lily turned to see Ellie standing behind them.

"Ellie!" said Sirius his smile widening when he saw her. Lily pulled herself off him and James grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"come here you." Sirius said teasingly, he pulled Ellie down. Ellie sat on his lap facing him. He put his arms round her waist. "watch and learn boys." Black said with a wink. Ellie leant back and Sirius started kissing her neck.

"Oh god guys get a room." said Lily.

"what? you and James kiss every where. Why can't we?" 

"Come on Sirius let's just go I want a bit of privacy anyway."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up to her dormitory.

James arms winded round Lily's waist. "shall we go down to dinner?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure." this was Lily's first dinner in the great hall since she had come out of the hospital wing.

" Come on Lily you can walk with me and Katie." said Liz coming up to her and linking her arm through Lily's. she looked over her shoulder at James 

"Save me a seat." he called after her as she and the girls walked out into the corridor.

"soooo...how's you and James going?" asked Katie giggling.

"Oh I hope you don't mind me going out with him." Lily said wincing as she remembering him cheating on Katie with her.

"Oh don't worry I have kissed like so many lads since I broke up with james. I love being single." Katie answered happily.

"yeah she been a right little slut." whispered Liz to her playfully.

"Well guess who I kissed." Liz said teasingly to Lily.

"Who, who who?" 

"Lupin." she whispered and then they all went into a fit of giggles.

They entered the great hall and snape ran up to Lily. "Hey, you must of been really easy if you let Peter kiss you."

"what?!?" shouted Liz and Katie.

"Just saying that I heard how you didn't even put up a fight when Peter kissed you."

"You have no idea what you are talking about Snape." said Katie daringly.

"Yeah I do Lily's a slut."

Tears began to fill up in Lily's eyes and she began shaking. She heard a noise and saw Snape scream and fall to the ground.


	14. annoucments,kisses and anger

(A/N by the way I am aware that I can not spell or punctuate. actually I am practically illiterate. It is a wonder how you guys actually are able to read my stories. 

Ellie yes I have msn. If you click on my name then my email address will come up. Oh and I am going through writers block so that is why the last few chapters have been crap.)

Chapter 13

Lily turned on her heel. She turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing their his wand pointed at Snape.

"Malfoy!" said Lily shocked. she turned to look at Liz who's mouth was hanging open.

A group of angry slytherins walked up to Lucius. "What the hell did you do that for?" shouted an angry looking girl.

"Yeah Malfoy, Snape was slagging off Evans. What is wrong with you." came the voice of another angry Slytherin.

Behind Lucius The girls could see James, Sirius and Remus all laughing their heads off at him.

James came up to Lily and said between laughs. "can....you...believe...he...just....did.....that." 

"Don't be nasty he did that for me." said lily scowling.

"No actually I think that he was trying to curse you but it hit Snape."

"Oh." whispered Lily blushing.

"aaawww look how cute she looks when she's blushing." she heard Sirius call while grabbing her in a hug.

Lily sat down at the table next to James and to her discomfort Peter. Dumbeldore stood up to say a few words.

"The qudditch season starts in 2 weeks." He stated.

The Gryffindor table looked excitedly at James. "I'm the Gryffindor team captain." he whispered into Lily's ear. Lily looked up at him impressed. "how come you never told me?" she asked

"It just never came up." he shrugged. 

"If you wish to enter your house team." he continued. "then you will have to contact your house captain. Also later on this month we have a Halloween ball coming up, this is only open to fourth years and above. you will be required to have a partner."

Everyone especially the girls whispered excitedly. Lily watched Liz look down the table at Remus who winked at her. 

Lily felt James rubbing her leg so she looked up at him smiling. She then realised that both of his hands were on the table. 

She looked over at Peter and jumped up as she realised he was the one doing it causing everyone in the room to stop and stare. James looked up at her with a confused look on his face. The slytherins began to point and sneer at her. Lily stumbled backwards and ran out of the great hall. 

*********************************************************************

Lily ran into the dimly lit entrance hall and then into the nearest classroom she could find. She leant against the door her heart hammering hard. "He was still after her. He had not learnt his lesson." she slid down the wall and held her head in her hands. 

"what will it take for him to leave me alone?" she thought to herself. 

she heard a clatter of feet as people began to make their way back to their house's. Dinner was over. 

She heard two girl voices as they walked past the door. "Can you believe Potter is dating that Lily girl. I mean he is so hot and she is just....well you saw the way that she freaked out at dinner." 

"Yeah I know what you mean and apparently she kissed Sirius behind his back. She is a slut I wish Potter would dump her."

Lily's soul was now filled with anger. She pulled the door open to face the two girls.

"Oh hey Lily." one of the girls said sheepishly.

"Hi, enjoy your nice gossip about me?" she replied her face like thunder. "Actually you don't know the half of it, I did not kiss Sirius behind James's back if you must know he kissed Katie's behind mine and I have a good reason to freak out at dinner thank you very much." Lily turned quickly and went to the common room her anger still burning. She bumped into James on the way. He leant out to grab her arm as she went rushing past but was not able to grab her. "Lily!" he shouted after her but she ignored him. She ran up to the fat lady. "cobby wobbles!" she said angrily.

"sorry dear the password has been changed."

"look you know who I am just let me in."

" Sorry its the rules,"

Lily sighed loudly. "Oh for gods sake!" she said and muttered something unrepeatable under her breath.

"now now dear there's no need for bad language." the fat lady said with her eyebrows raised.

"sorry." Lily muttered over her shoulder as she began walking off. "Gryffindor, Gryffindor." lily said to herself. "got to find someone from Gryffindor."

She saw Peter walking up the stairs towards her. "oh, god." she thought. "I need to ask him for the password." 

"erm..Peter." she asked.

"what?" he answered without even turning to look at her. Lily's heart relaxed when she saw James come up behind him. 

"James!" she called running down the stairs to him and enveloped him in a hug. He put his arms round her shocked by her welcome.

"Oh _now _you want to speak to me." he said sarcastically stroking her hair. 

"Oh yeah." Lily said embarrassed looking at the floor. "sorry about that." 

"so what happened earlier?" he questioned lifting her head from his shoulders so she faced him.

"when?"

"In the great hall. When you ran out." Lily looked over her shoulder and saw that Peter was still there staring at them.

"um.....nothing." she said uncertainly 

James tilted her chin up. "Tell me." he said in a voice that sent shivers down her spine. "Later." she whispered and leant in and gave him a long sweet kiss.

"mmmm." she muttered. "I've missed your kiss's."


	15. quidditch

Chapter 15

"Come on Sirius." said James who was getting annoyed.

"no, no, no, no, no," Sirius snapped. Ellie walked past, and Sirius leaned back to grab her and pulled her down onto his lap. 

"Come on your a good player."

"no."

"loads of people have asked me if they could try out but I said no because I'm saving the spot for you."

"Well that's a bit stupid because I am not trying out." Lily walked down the stairs into the common room and made her way over to them

"What's going on?" Lily asked while throwing herself down on the chair next to James.

"Sirius won't try out for the quidditch team even though he knows he's the best man for the job."

"Sirius." Lily scolded at him.

"Oh lily." Sirius sighed, "Not you as well." Lily threw a cushion at him which hit Ellie instead. James gave a laugh. "now, now." Sirius joked. "I know you don't like Ellie because she's with me but there's no need for that." lily stuck her tongue out at him. "In your dreams black." she muttered

"whatever, you know you love me." he replied smirking. Lily rolled her eyes. 

*********************************************************************

"COME ON PEOPLE! Do you want to get on the quidditch team OR THE BALLET GROUP!" James shouted at the people flying around who were trying out to get on the quidditch team. Lily giggled at James competitive nature. She had soon learned that James loved quidditch and he put everything into winning. 

"WHAT, WHAT!" he screamed at a very scared looking third year who was trying to get the place of a beater. "ARE YOU SCARED IT'S GOING TO HURT YOU? JUST HIT IT!!!!!! STOP BEING SUCH A GIRL!"

Lily walked up to him and touched him gently on the arm. He jumped at her touch. "Call down Jamesie." She laughed as she noticed he winced when she called him that. He turned and wrapped his arms round her waist "and why should I? It's the only way they'll learn."

"Because your starting to sound like Mcgonagall and you don't know how much of a turn off that is." 

"ok. ok" he said mocking her by saying it in a soft whisper.

he walked away. Lily whacked him in the back of his head. "What." he said rubbing his head and turning to her. "and that's for your cheek." she said with a smirk.

She began to walk back to the stands when she noticed Sirius coming onto the pitch holding his broomstick in his hand and his unmistakable grin on his face. She ran up to him, "Sirius you changed your mind," she said happily. He laughed. "well I couldn't let Jamesie have a crap team could I?" 

"SIRIUS!" James called out running across the pitch. "Oh I'm so glad you changed your mind."

"That bad eh?" Sirius asked grinning. Lily gave Sirius a hug and wished him good luck even though she knew that James had already given him a place on the team, and went to sit in the stands. She watched Sirius and James kick off from the ground. They were such a handsome pair. She watched them with pride. She looked to her left and saw a group of giggling first years pointing up to them. 

"You like them then?" Lily asked smiling.

"Yeah." one of the girls said, embarrassed that Lily had actually spoke to her.

"They are so gorgeous." the other girl said. "But we would never dream of actually talking to them or anything. Your so lucky to even be friends with them, never mind have dated both of them." Lily looked away embarrassed but suddenly did feel very lucky. James and Sirius were her friends. Those girls envied her for this. She watched the two boys fly around in the sky. James occasionally stopping to angrily shout things at people.

Her heart filled with warmth as the two boys turned to wave at her. She looked around and saw the girls look enviously at her.. "yeah, I am the luckiest girl in the world." she thought. 

(A/N next chapters up. Sorry if I don't put chapters up as frequently but I have just gone back to school and they have given me so much homework. But I will try and put a new chapter up often. But you know what will help me write more? REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!)


	16. your my world-awwww

Chapter 16

Lily leaned forward on the stand watching the boys play quidditch. She shivered slightly because a cold breeze that had just blown over. She got up to go and get James jacket from down on the quidditch pitch when someone grabbed her round the waist.

"Lets go somewhere more private." a voice whispered in her ear. Lily closed her eyes. The voice was Peters. He pulled her around to face him. his hands dug into her sides. "Peter....please." Lily begged. tears welling up in her eyes. 

Peter put his hand up to her cheek. "don't cry." he whispered. 

"PETER GET OFF ME!" Lily screamed at him. 

Peter looked shocked by her shouting at him. He grabbed her wrist and was trying to pull her out of the stand. 

"PETER YOU'RE HURTING ME!" she screamed louder hopefully attracting James attention so he could save her. He gripped her harder and dragged her across the stands. Lily tried to hold herself back but there was no use. Peter was too strong for her. tears began to roll down Lily's cheeks. she hated Peter he was making her life a misery. He would not leave her alone. She didn't feel she could take any more of this.

"OI WHAT THE HELL D'YA THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she heard a familiar voice shout. She turned to se James and Sirius running across the pitch towards her. Peter to Lily's surprise still was trying to drag her across the stands. "GET OFF!" she said angrily. 

She pulled away ripping her robes. She turned to see Peters hand come out to hit her. She felt a blinding flash of pain. She stumbled backwards and hit the floor. She was aware that Sirius and James were near them now.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Sirius shouted taking a swing at Peter. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MESSING WITH LILY. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!" 

"YEAH JUST BLOODY WELL LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE." James said angrily his fists clenched beside him. 

James bent down and took Lily in his arms leaving Sirius to hit Peter. 

"I can't believe he did this to you again Lils." he whispered. "I promise you that he will never hurt you again."

"I love you James." Lily said quietly. 

" I Love you to." he said.

Sirius came down and gave Lily a hug. She saw Peter unconscious behind him. 

"Oh god Sirius!" Lily said shocked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"What did you do to Peter?" 

"Just a few hits, he'll be alright."

"Oh you shouldn't of done that, you'll get in trouble and I'm not worth that."

"Lily." he sighed. "You are worth my world."

(A/N What ya think? tell me in reviews. thanks for them all so far but I would like more. If you've reviewed once it won't hurt to do it again. 

look the buttons around here. click on it....you know you want to.)


	17. break-up

Chapter 17

"Look don't start with me James."

" ooooo and am I meant to be scared Lily?"

"Stop trying to change the subject I cannot believe you just asked me that."

"Why? it is a completely reasonable thing to ask."

"WHAT!"

"Well I bet you would ask me the same if it happened to me."

"James If one of my best friends kept trying to grab you and do god knows what to you against your own will I WOULD NOT ASK YOU IF YOU WERE LEADING HER ON!"

"Lily calm down I was just asking."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

"Lily......."

"James look I just can't be with you if you think I was leading Peter on. You saw how upset I was. Peter could of raped me. Why the hell would I bring that on myself."

"Well by the way you have been all over Sirius lately I think that you did."

A sudden rush of anger flowed through Lily's body. She could not believe that James. Her boyfriend was saying this. How could he think that she brought this on herself. She brought out her hand and slapped James hard round the face. James held his stinging face shocked. 

"Well you know what James Potter!" Lily said "We are over. finished. I don't want anything to do with you any more. I HATE YOU!"

Lily blinked back the tears and ran up to her dormitory.

"LILY!" she heard James shout from the common room.

"I'M SORRY!"

"FORGET IT JAMES!" she shouted back her voice cracking from tears. "WE'RE OVER!" 


	18. has it got batterys in?

Chapter 18

Lily lay awake on her bed way into the night. She missed James. She wished she hadn't broke up with him. It had been six months since their break up. It was the end of the school year. Tomorrow they were going onto the Hogwarts express back to London. They hadn't had a proper conversation since their break up. James had made friends again with Peter. Sirius and Remus drifted away from her as they hardly spoke because of the awkwardness between Lily and James. James had a lot of girlfriends through the past six months. Lily had felt a pang of jealousy from each one he introduced to the others. True Lily had had a fair few of boyfriends as well but none of them meant anything to her. James was the only one she wanted. He was the only thing Lily desired. 

It had been awkward at the Halloween ball which was a week after their break-up. Lily and James both had to find new dates. None of them were successful. Everyone had already grabbed a date and because of the late notice of their asking no-one was free. So Lily went single with Liz who was in a mood because Remus couldn't go with her. He had to go and visit his sick grandmother. Everyone asked questions when they broke up, wanting to know why they had broken up. They were the schools most known couple. Of course why they broke up was going to be the hottest gossip around, although a lot of rumours were made up about this. The most extravagant being that James slept with Professor Mcgonagall behind Lily's back. Only Remus, Peter, Sirius, James, Liz, Katie and Lily knew what really had happened. Lily had no idea how James felt. she didn't know if he wanted her back. If he wanted to be friends or even if he wanted to see her again in his whole entire life. Lily died to know the answers to these questions but she guessed that she never would.

Lily rolled onto her back and sighed. "Lily are you awake?" she heard a voice whisper.

"Remus is that you?" she whispered back

"yeah come into our dorm, Sirius and me want to talk to you."

"ok" said Lily a confused expression on her face. 

It was dark so Remus walked over to her bed and took her arm to help her over to the door. Remus and Lily had not spoken properly for a long time. Him and Sirius wanting to talk to Lily made her excited. She clutched Remus's arm as he guided her down the stairs and then up the stairs to their dormitory. 

"Sit here." he whispered pushing her down onto the foot of his bed.

He walked past her and she heard him waking up Sirius. "she's here." she heard him mutter quietly.

She felt two hands grab her gently around the waist and pull her backwards onto the bed. Lily then heard the curtains around the bed being shut. She felt the bed dip as the boys sat down onto the mattress. 

"ok you can put the light on now." said Sirius. there was silence. "ok you can put the light on now Remus." he repeated. 

"The bloody torch won't work." Remus said annoyed.

"you did press the on button didn't you." whispered Sirius. Lily could tell he was smiling.

"Oh that's what that's for. I thought you had to press that when you wanted to turn it off." said Remus sarcastically. 

"Ha ha very funny." whispered Sirius.

"Are you sure it's got battery's in?" I asked.

"I don't know" 

"Well shake it and see because if battery's are in it. If they are then it will rattle."

"ok then." more silence.

"I don't think it's got batteries in."

"Well, well done Sherlock." smirked Sirius. Lily giggled.

"Shut it Black, now is there another torch down their somewhere?"

Lily heard some fumbling as Sirius bent down the side of the bed looking for another torch. "Here." he said passing the torch over the bed.

Lily heard a click and a bright light shone across the bed revealing everyone. 

"Nice hair Lily." black commented while trying to hold back a fit of giggles. Lily scowled while trying to flatten down her 'bed hair'.

"look I'm very tired so why did you bring me here?" she enquired.

"because we missed our Lily." Remus said while smiling, and as if on cue both he and Sirius jumped on her enveloping her in a hug. Lily laughed to herself. She couldn't deny it. She missed them too really. She put her arms round them and hugged them tighter. 

"Now I know that what happened between you and James has made things really awkward but we don't want to just stop being friends with you." said Sirius quietly.

"yeah we want to see you in the holidays and everything." continued Remus.

"But won't James be mad if you see me?" Lily questioned

"Oh I think it will be exactly the opposite." Sirius laughed.

Lily sat up and punched him in the arm. "And what is that supposed to mean?" 

Sirius caught Remus's eye and they both started sniggering. "What?" Lily asked getting slightly annoyed at missing out on the joke. 

"nothing, nothing." Sirius gasped trying to end his laughing fit.

"Well will one of you please take me back to my dormitory." Lily said with a frown.

"It would be my pleasure." Remus said curtly, offering Lily his arm. Sirius gave her a kiss on her cheek. "see you tomorrow Lils." he whispered as she walked out the room.

Sirius lay back on his bed and sighed thinking about what just happened.

"Jamesie." Sirius whispered to himself. "you are mad for not trying to get back with her. She is one in a million." 

He closed his eyes and fell asleep just before James whispered back. "I know Sirius, I know."

(A/N next chapter will be up when I get enough reviews from people saying they want it. oh and thank you for all the reviews so far. All my reviewers are ickle stars )


	19. Sirus's visit

Chapter 19

It was a Wednesday night. Two weeks into the summer holiday. Lily was just about to go to sleep when something in the window caught her eye.

In the distance Lily could see two objects fluttering across the sky. Lily opened the window and leaned over the sill straining her eyes to see what they were. As they came closer It became obvious that they were owls. Lily stepped back so they could fly into the window. A handsome brown owl came in first and landed on her bed. It was followed by a large snowy white owl. Lily detached the parchment letters from their ankles and the brown owl fluttered over to her window sill where it waited to take the replies back to their owners. the snowy white owl just flew out of the window back to its owner.

Lily sat down on the bed and picked up the first envelope. She recognised the handwriting on the front to be Sirius's. She pulled open the letter and a piece of parchment fell onto the mattress. She picked it up and began to read it.

It said:

__

Dear Lils, I hope everything is a-ok where you are. Everything is absolutely brilliant here. Except I got grounded last week for blowing up the toilet. Honestly how was I supposed to know it would explode? I was wondering if you would like to accompany me and Remus to a concert that is going on in hogsmeade at the weekend. A really great band are playing. They are called The snowy hags. I love them, and not just because they are all really nice looking. If we come and get you on Friday then we can go shopping and get you some nice clothes for the concert and then we can go to the concert on Saturday night. ppppppplllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssseeee come because me and Remus miss you loadsss. Send an owl with your reply. 

loads of love. Sirius. 

Lily smiled at Sirius's letter. She loved Sirius he made her laugh. She leaned over to her beside table and grabbed some parchment and a quill. She began to write a reply.

Dear Sirius, thank you for the letter. hey it's too bad about the toilet. I would love to come to hogsmeade with you guys. Everything is cool here. how are you going to come and get me? Don't forget that my family are muggles so don't attract to much attention. floo is probably best. Is James going to be at the concert? I can't wait now I'm really excited. See you soon loads of love Lily xxx

She walked over to the brown owl and attached the letter onto its leg. It then soared through the sky back into the night. Lily walked over to the bed and picked up the other letter. she slid her finger under the crease and ripped it open. She unfolded it carefully and read what it said. 

__

I want you back. 

Lily frowned when she read this. "who would send this to me?" she said out loud. She sighed screwed up to the letter and threw it into the corner of the room before getting under her duvet and falling fast asleep.

*********************************************************************

"what time is your boyfriend getting here then?" Mrs Evans asked for the 5th time that day. 

"Oh for gods sake mother he is not my boyfriend." Lily snapped back

"ok...ok." she replied holding up her hands. "So what time is he getting here to pick you up?"

"I'm not sure he didn't say a time. and mum would you stop tidying."

"I just want it to be nice for our guest."

"look we won't even be staying for long."

"Ok fine I'll stop." she flopped herself down on an armchair next to Lily. "how do you think he's going to get here?" she asked.

"Probably by floo powder." 

"good I think that's the best way." 

As if on cue the fire place then started rumbling. smoke and soot began to fill the room. Lily began to cough. As the smoke cleared she saw Sirius standing in the fireplace. A grin on his face. 

"Sirius!" Lily screamed while running towards him and catching him in a hug. Sirius wrapped his arms round Lily and hugged her tight. "hey Lils." he said into her ear. Lily let him go and then pulled him towards Mrs Evans. 

" Sirius this is my mum. Lynda Evans. Mum this is Sirius Black" Sirius took Mrs Evans hand and kissed it. "charmed." he said. Lily rolled her eyes and then looked at her mother. She giggled when she saw that she had gone red. 

"would you like to stay for a cup of tea?" Mrs Evans asked politely. 

"Not that I would love too Lynda but Me and Lily have to make a move. We have lots of shops to visit and people to see."

"Right I completely understand. Well take care Lily. Where are you staying tonight?" 

"She will be staying at my house." Sirius said answering for her.

"Well that's fine I'll see you on Sunday then." she grabbed Lily in a hug. 

They walked over to the fireplace and Sirius produced some floo powder. "you go first." he said quietly to her. 

She walked into the fireplace and threw the floo powder down. "Hogsmeade!" she shouted.

(A/N thank you for reviews. my head hurts. I will write next chapter when I get more reviews. thank you so much for the reviews so far they are great!)


	20. Don't eat my chocolate sundae!

Chapter 20

Lily stumbled and fell over when she reached Hogsmeade. She crawled out of the fireplace and Sirius came crashing down a few seconds after her. He stumbled a little but soon steadied himself and didn't fall over. He looked down at Lily on the floor and started laughing.

"aww are you ok?" he asked giving her a hand up. Once Lily was up she punched him in the arm.

"It was not funny it hurt." she complained while rubbing the dust off her. Sirius stopped laughing and slipped an arm around her waist. 

"where are we?" Lily questioned.

"were in a pub called The Hogs Head. It's where the concert will be tomorrow night."

"So who else is going to be at the concert?"

"well me, you and Remus."

"yeah I know that stupid, I mean do you know who else is going besides us?"

"Well I met Katie and Liz in Diagon alley a couple of days ago and they said they were going."

"oh cool, so who else."

"welllllll..."

"welllllll......what?"

"James is going." Sirius said watching me waiting for my reaction. Lily sighed. 

"Well I suppose we will have to make up sometime. I mean I can't ignore him for the rest of my life."

"that's the spirit. so lets go meet Remus then we can find you a dress."

"ok." Lily said cheering up slightly.

*********************************************************************

"Lils are you alright?" Remus said quietly into her ear as she hugged him tightly. 

"yeah why?" Lily asked looking up. 

"nothing your just squeezing me really tightly and I can't breathe." 

"oh sorry." she said embarrassed and let go of him quickly. 

"So what time are we meeting Prongsie?" Sirius asked.

"Prongsie?" Lily questioned.

"yeah just a mate of ours."

"oh ok then."

"Well I told him to meet us at flourish and botts in Diagon alley at around 2."

"Ok then we should get going." Sirius took Lily's arm and Remus took the other. 

"Come on." they muttered dragging her through the crowd of people and into Diagon alley. Finally they arrived at Flourish and Botts and Lily was tired and wanting to sit down. they found a table and Lily sat down kicked her shoes off and then put them up on the seat next to her. 

"Do you want an ice cream while we wait Lils?" Sirius asked kindly.

"Sure I'll have a chocolate sundae."

"cool come on Remus lets go get Lily's ice cream." They both got up and left Lily sitting on her own at the table. Lily looked around trying to see if she recognised anyone from school. She didn't see anyone she knew. Just then around the corner she saw someone she knew from school. She saw James. 

she watched James eyes search around for someone. Then his eyes met hers. They both stared for a second but then Lily pulled her eyes away and broke the contact. She looked to the floor quickly. Many thoughts were rushing through her mind. Should she invite him over? should she ignore him? should she wave? should she smile? 

"tra laaaaaaaa." she heard Sirius's voice call as he produced her sundae. "This is your masterpiece of an ice-cream." he continued placing it down in front of her.

"cheers Sirius." she said picking up her long spoon. She turned again to look at James. He was staring intently at her. Remus followed Lily's gaze to James.

"Ah Prongsie!" he called. James head snapped up to see who called him.

"Come over." Remus said to him. 

"Prongsie is James?" Lily muttered at Remus her eyes narrowing. Remus smirked and rubbed her leg under the table. 

"sorry but it had to be done." he said quietly back. James made his way over to the table. He gave Lily a nod. "James." she said quickly acknowledging him then looking away.

"Lily." He replied, before sitting down. 

"sooooo." said Sirius trying to break the silence. lily watched James intently. He sat at the table and looked down at his hands. 

"This is nice." said Remus trying desperately to break the awkwardness between the pair. 

"look I'm going to go buy my dress ok you two? come and find me when _he _isn't here." she said nodding in the direction of James. Her chair scraped as she stood up. James watched her turn and leave. 

"Oh for fucks sake." said Sirius as Lily left. "you two need to make up I can't stand much more of this,"

James stood up and started to run after Lily. "Lily!" he called out. She stopped, amazed to see James actually call out her name. she turned on her heel. 

"what potter?" 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, and anyway why would you care?"

"no-one said I did." relied James. "Oh god why am I being so horrible to her." he thought. Lily turned and started to walk off again.

"Lily Evans wait right there." Lily turned again to face him.

" who gave you the right to boss me around?" she asked glaring at him. James took Lily's hand and held it. Lily tried to pull away but he held it tight.

"We need to talk." he told her

"no we don't"

" yeah we do and I'm not going to leave you alone till you agree,"

"why do you want to talk now potter? why not six months ago."

"If you remember correctly you were the one who broke up with me."

"yeah and do you remember why I broke up with you." Lily said. James winced as he remembered.

"I'm sorry Lily. I was mad jealous of Sirius. I mean you get along so well with him and I just took it badly. I just didn't want to loose you."

"Well you have."

"Lily I want you back," Lily's mind flashed back to the letter she had received on Wednesday night saying nothing but 'I want you back' 

"So you sent me that owl."

"Yeah I did."

"why didn't you put a name?"

"I thought that you would be able to figure out who sent it."

"James this is the most you've ever said to me since our break up. I thought you hated me. It never even crossed my mind that you could of sent that letter."

"so what do you say Lils. Will you take me back."

Lily's mind was spinning. She had too much information to take on board at once. 

"I..I don't know." James leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him away quickly. 

"James, Look I can't decide right now I need time on my own to think. this is all too confusing." She turned and began to walk quickly down Diagon alley away from James. James watched her walk off for a while and then turned and made his way back to Remus and Sirius who were sitting happily eating Lily's ice cream.

"how'd it go prongs?" asked Remus cautiously 

"not good." he replied glumly

"Why what happened." Sirius said his mouth full of chocolate ice cream.

"I think I scared her off. I don't know if I will ever get my Lily back now."

" I hate to bring you down man." said Remus quietly "but she's not your Lily anymore."


	21. I want you Lily

Chapter 21

Sirius gave a low whistle as Lily came out of the changing room. 

"What you think?" Lily enquired twirling and looking in the mirror at her reflection.

"Whoa Lils...You look hot." Remus said staring at her.

"so you think I should buy it?" she asked uncertainly. She spun again. she was wearing a white sparkly dress. It finished just above her knees.

"Yeah you look really really really hot in it." Lily blushed at these words and then turned and started adjusting the spaghetti straps on the dress.

"hmmmm, ok then I'll go and get changed." Lily turned and walked back gracefully into the changing room. 

"padfoot mate your mouth is still open." Said Remus laughing . Sirius was stood watching the changing room curtain that Lily was behind.

"God she looked amazing." Sirius breathed. 

"Yeah she did. Every lad will be after her at the concert tomorrow."

"yeah including me."

"and what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I am going to try and pull Lily tomorrow at the concert."

"You know James will kill you."

"James has no right to Lily. He messed it up with her big time."

"I know that but I still don't think you should go after her,"

"But she's so beautiful."

"I know that too. I would go after her as well but I know that it is trouble."

"I don't care I want her."

"Are you going to tell James your after her then"

"No, he'll only try and stop me because he likes her,"

"Look mate I don't think you should do this,"

"Well I'm sorry but it really is not up to you is it?"

"fine whatever but don't come crying to me when she pushes you away,"

"and what makes you think that she will."

"I think she likes you as a friend and nothing more."

"Excuse me but I am Sirius Black, Do you have any idea of how many girls want to be with me."

"Yeah your modest as well." smirked Remus.

They heard the curtain open and Lily stepped out of the changing room. 

"Are you sure I should buy this?" she asked for the second time. 

"Yeah positive you looked really pretty in it." said Remus wrapping his arm round her waist and guiding her towards the checkout. 

A/N hey sorry this is such a short chapter but I am tired and want to go to bed but i wanted to update before I went to bed. (does that make sense?) anyway thank you for all the reviews. I love u lot sooo much. And I need your opinion. d'ya think that Sirius and Lily should get together or Remus and Lily OR James and Lily at the concert. Put your opinion in the review! thanks a lot. Luv Amy xxx


	22. The Fight!

Chapter 22

"Do you want another drink Lils?" Sirius offered while slipping an arm around her waist.

"No I still have this one thanks Sirius." smiling sweetly at him. She looked around at all the dancing couples. Her eyes flicking around seeing who was there she turned to see Liz sitting on Remus's lap kissing him. A lad that Lily recognised from Ravenclaw began walking over to their table. He leaned over to Lily.

"do you want to dance?" he asked smiling down at her. She looked over his shoulder and saw James enter the room.

"Sure." she replied wanting to make James as jealous as possible. She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. She saw James watch her. She felt his eyes burning into her, watching her every move. The boy pulled her close and they started dancing. She felt James watching her again so she pulled herself in closer and the danced together. Lily was aware that quite a few people were staring at her now but she didn't care. She wanted James to be jealous. she wanted him to suffer. She wanted him to pay for hurting her. The song finished and the boy pulled away from her reluctantly. lily flashed him a smile and walked back to her table where Sirius was waiting for her.

A slow song came on and couples began to pair off. Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her down and hugged her. 

Lily laughed. "your a bit close tonight aren't you." She said smiling.

"Only with beautiful girls like you." Sirius pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Oh you're such a charmer." she giggled.

They sat in silence for a few seconds and then Sirius leaned in and tucked a few strands of hair behind Lily's ear. "I think you're so beautiful." he whispered into it.

He leant down to Lily's lips. Lily was shocked she didn't know what to do. Before she knew it his lips were on hers. He was a really good kisser. Lily's mind was a blur. She felt Sirius being pulled away from her and a voice shouting. She opened her eyes to see James shouting at Sirius.

"WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" James shouted over the loud music. She noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"I AM YOUR MATE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR ON ABOUT."

"WHAT I'M ON ABOUT YOU FUCKING KISSED LILY! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LIKE HER AND YOU WENT AND KISSED HER!" Lily blushed and looked to the floor. She didn't know what to do. This would of been so romantic if it weren't so embarrassing. 

"IF SHE LIKED YOU DON'T YOU THINK THAT YOU WOULD BE GOING OUT AGAIN NOW!"

The ravenclaw that danced with Lily stepped forward. "Look guys maybe you should cool it a little."

"STAY OUT OF IT YOU!" James said threatening him. 

"JUST ADMIT IT JAMES. YOU'RE JEALOUS. THAT'S HOW YOU LOST HER. BECAUSE YOU WERE JEALOUS AND NOW YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO GET HER BACK."

Lily watched helplessly. She didn't know what to do. she knew that she was the only one that could stop them but she didn't know what to say. She placed her hand on Sirius's arm. He jumped when she touched him. 

"Please just stop this." she said quietly. She turned and looked at James. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She hated seeing him like this. He turned and walked out of the room.

"THAT'S IT JAMES WALK AWAY LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO. WALK AWAY FROM LILY AGAIN. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK I KNOW THAT SHE IS BETTER WITHOUT YOU! YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL."

James turned to face Sirius. His face full of anger. The last time she had seen him this angry was with Peter, but he looked angrier than that. 

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT LILY. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I FELT FOR LILY. I LOVED HER MORE THAN I HAVE EVER LOVED ANYONE BEFORE!" He was shaking with anger. he turned on his heel and walked swiftly out of the pub. Everyone was watching him. 

Lily didn't know what she was doing. She started to run after James. It was raining outside and the rain beated down on her forehead. She saw a blurry figure of James in front of her. Rain was gushing down her face and into her eyes. She wiped them hurriedly and continued to run after him. 

"James!" she called out weakly.

He turned. She stared at him. He stared at her. The rain was pouring down beside them. They were both completely drenched. 

"James I'm so sor-" she started but James had began to kiss her, but it was not gentle kissing it was angry kissing. His lips were mashed against hers. He held her arms hard down by her sides. He pulled away quickly. 

"James what was-" again she didn't finish her sentence because he had put a finger up to her lips. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the street. 

A/N that was such a cool chapter to rite!! hee hee I love fights there so cool! I want reviews! Love you all loads luv Amy xxxx


	23. back to the leaky cauldron

Chapter 23 

"James where are you taking me?" Lily said desperately. James fingers dug into her wrist as he dragged her down the street. Lily realised he was taking her to the leaky cauldron. The rain was still pouring and there was the occasional thunder an lightning. Lily was drenched as she was only wearing her dress. James pulled her into the bar and then up the stairs to what she presumed was his room. He flung her down onto the bed.

"James what the hell was that?" she asked angrily rubbing her wrist were his fingers had left a mark. He sat down beside her and sneaked an arm around her waist. He came close to her so their faces were only inches apart. 

"Lily I never want to loose you again." he whispered in her ear. He kissed her. All Lily could think about were James lips. The way that they were so soft against hers. She suddenly came crashing back down to reality.

"Don't." she murmured, and her hand pushed weakly against his chest. James looked at her shocked that she had pushed him away. 

"What's wrong." 

"I just want to make sure that you never hurt me again."

"Oh lily." he muttered. His face crumpled. "I never ever set out to hurt you. I love you Lily. I never want to loose you." Lily nodded slowly and James lips closed over hers. She caught her breath as his body pressed her down onto the bed. After an endless kiss James looked down at her and smiled. 

"I'm glad you came after me tonight." he whispered

*********************************************************************

"Damn!" Sirius shouted banging his fist on the table.

"hey Padfoot cool it or else we will get kicked out of the pub." Remus said quietly.

"I'm sorry man, but I can't believe she went after him."

"she loves him Sirius. she can deny it all she wants, but I think she has always known deep down that she loved him."

"Oh god but she's just so beautiful!" Sirius exclaimed running his hands through his hair.

"she is. but she isn't yours." Sirius sighed and leant his head back so he was leaning against the chair head.

"But how can James get her, he was a twat to her and he still gets her back."

"Padfoot honestly, you'll get over Lily. You are with loads of different girls. I don't see why you are so worked up about Lily."

"She was different."

"I know she's one hell of a girl but she isn't yours. It's not meant to be with her. If it was you would have her by now."

"You're right. but I'm still mad with James. I can't believe the way he acted back there."

"He's in love with her. Breaking up with Lily crushed him. You know that. He couldn't just sit back and let his best friend kiss her."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Look all you have got to worry about now is finding Lily and James because she is supposed to be staying at yours tonight and your mum will go mad if you turn up without her,"

"Do we have to go and find them they're probably having sex somewhere."

"Oh great now I have a mental image thanks a lot."

*********************************************************************

"Lils?" James said quietly to her while stroking her hair.

"mmmm." she said back.

"We need to take you back to the others. They probably think I've kidnapped you or something." Lily pulled herself up and yawned. James got up and hugged her tightly. 

"Where are you supposed to be staying tonight? Are you going home?"

"no I'm supposed to be staying at Sirius's."

"Oh ok." James replied looking to the ground. 

"Don't worry you'll make it up with Sirius." Lily reassured him. 

"God, I can't believe he kissed you." He said angrily pulling away out of Lily's arms and started pacing the room. 

"It was a mistake."

"Yeah but I'm his best mate and he kissed the girl he knew I loved. He knew how jealous I got when any lad went near you. I just can't believe he did it."

"come on." Lily said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"To find Sirius you guys need to make up."

"ok then. erm...Lily?"

"What?" she asked turning around to face him. He leant down and kissed her. 

"So are you my girlfriend again?"

"yeah I am." she answered smiling. 

A/N Once again quite a short chapter sorry sorry sorry but i am having writers block and I can't think of anything to happen. But I am planning more Sirius Lily stuff to happen later on in the story. Oh and i need reviews I have found that when I get reviews I want to write the next chapter so I'm not going to carry on till I get like 10 reviews for this chapter. (I know I am being greedy!) just want to say thank you to my reviewers and Lara you are very strange. But to my regular reviewers thanks a lot. your the reason I keep writing (aww now don't you feel special) anyway review review REVIEW! luv Amy xxxxxxxx


	24. making friends

Chapter 24

"I can't believe that night in the Hog's head, you know the whole school will be talking about it." Liz said excitedly as they walked to platform 9 3/4 to get on the Hogwarts express back to Hogwarts.

Katie rolled her eyes "Honestly Liz you crave attention."

"Yeah and it's not like you get the most attention anyway, you're like the most popular girl in school." Lily sighed. 

"umm, yeah what ever lily you know you are the most popular." Liz said raising her eyebrows high at her. Lily blushed. "And you know you had the two most popular guys in school wanting you that night in the hogs head. I think that maybe that will boost you're popularity just a bit. Not that you need that boost anyway."

"What are you on about?" Katie enquired with a puzzled look on her face. 

"I'm not quite sure." Liz said giggling which caused the two girls to laugh with her. 

Lily looked around desperately for James or Sirius. She hadn't seen James since he left her after they found Sirius. James and he still hadn't forgiven one another. Her and Sirius weren't getting on exactly brilliantly either. They had hardly spoken the night Lily had stayed and she went home early the next day. She did not understand why he had tried to kiss her. It did not make sense. Sirius had been one of her best friends from when they had first met. Sure they had a little romantic thing when they first met but that was just lust. They were now friends and it was just weird. When he had kissed Lily she felt like her brother had kissed her or something. Now when James kissed her she felt something. She loved James. She did not ever want to be without him. It hurt her so much when they split up and when they got back together it was the best feeling in the world for her.

"Oooo look who it is," Katie murmured into her ear. 

"lover boy." Liz giggled to Katie. Lily swivelled her head round to see who was there. Coming towards them was an older looking James and Remus. 

"Wow they've matured over the holidays." Said Katie excitedly. It was true James had got better looking over the holidays. Lily also noticed that several first years were giggling and looking their way. 

"So what's going out with you and Remus?" Lily asked Liz.

Liz didn't have time to answer because Remus had picked her up swung her round and was now kissing her. 

"Guess that kind of answers my question then." Lily said to herself.

"you alright babe." she heard James whisper to her while wrapping his arms tightly round her waist.

"Oh hey," she said back and gave him a hug. She saw the group of first years who were admiring James and Remus earlier looking flabbergasted behind him. Lily giggled.

"What?" James asked. 

"Looks like you have a fan club and they don't look very happy that I'm with you." Lily said laughing and nodding in their direction. James looked over his shoulder at the girls and they all immediately started doing their hair. 

"I think I'm going to go over and thank them for the support but let them know that I'm not signing autographs tonight." He let go of her and swiftly made his way over to the girls who looked like they were going to pass out sometime soon. 

"Nice to see Potter has such a big an base." Someone said spitefully behind her. Lily spun around to see Sirius standing there. 

"Oh Sirius." Lily said sternly "Stop being so pathetic." 

"I need to talk to you Lily come on can we go somewhere a bit more private." Sirius said changing the subject and staring over her head in the direction of James to see if he was watching. 

"What about?" Lily asked not moving.

"Come on it's important." Sirius said hurriedly. Lily was hesitant but when Sirius flashed her that gorgeous smile she couldn't resist him. He took her onto the train and into an empty compartment. Sirius sat down and gestured for Lily to sit opposite him. 

"I'm sorry." he blurted out. Lily stared at him.

"for what?"

"for kissing you I didn't mean it, it is just that I really really like you."

"I like you too but just not in that way. I'm sorry."

"I know that now, well i suppose that deep down in my heart i knew always that you didn't like me that way. I just had to give it a try anyway, just in case you know."

"I know, and don't worry about it. So we can now just go back to being friends again." she leaned over and hugged him.

"You know that James is really lucky to have you Lily." Sirius said quietly. Lily blushed.

"Thank you."

Just then the compartment door burst open and James came storming in. 

"SIRIUS!" He shouted. 

"James look.." Sirius started.

"WHY IS LILY HERE. BEEN TRYING TO KISS HER AGAIN HUH?"

"James don't shout it makes you sound like a maniac." Lily giggled. 

"Well why were you here?" James asked lowering his voice a little.

"I was just talking to Sirius."

"about what."

"About how you and him should be friends."

"Why should we?"

"Because you know in the hogs head when me and him kissed."

"yes." James said angrily glaring at Sirius. 

"Well i made the first move."

"WHAT!?!" both Sirius and James shouted together.

"I know you think that Sirius kissed me but he didn't, I kissed him."

"welll...." James said shuffling. looking down at his feet. 

"So you shouldn't be mad at Sirius because it's my fault." She heard a lot of whispers from the people who had formed behind James to watch the argument. 

"I don't know what to think Lily ok? I'll decide later." James said a confused look on his face. He turned and walked down the train pushing past the crowd of people on the way

"What the hell was that?" Sirius asked looking at me open mouthed. "you so did not kiss me." 

"I know that." Lily smirked. "But you too have to make friends some time don't you. I'm just speeding up the process." 

Sirius winked at Lily. "you sure are one hell of a girl."

A/N hey, heres next chapter thanks for reviews luv ya loads! I'll write more when I get lots more reviews! and Sarah turner I expect you to review now cus I am now accepting anonymous reviews! so review review review!


	25. I hate unpacking

chapter 25

"I need to unpack Lils" Said Katie Pulling her trunk across the room. 

"god, unpacking is so boring." Lily said sighing throwing herself down onto her bed. 

"go away then, if you're going to moan." Said Liz sharply.

"fine, what ever." Lily said sighing. She couldn't be bothered for Liz's mood. Remus had been flirting with their 'fan club' and Liz did not like that. They had argued and currently were not talking. Great start to the year I say. Lily hadn't seen James on the train and at the sorting he did not sit near her so she was not able to talk. Lily sat up slowly an hauled herself off the bed. She was tired and all of a sudden feeling very sleepy. She made her way down the stairs and into the common room. Nearly everyone had gone to bed. The only people there were James, Peter and Loads of first year girls all crowding round. James was telling the girls something when she came down.

"Well yeah I had a duel with him because I had to stick up for mys-" He stopped when he saw Lily come into the room and glanced up at her. The first years watched in amazement. Lily walked over and sat in a big armchair opposite them and picked up a book that had been dropped down the side of the sofa and started reading it. Everyone was silent. The first years watched as James stared intently at Lily. He then turned his attention back to them.

"Well, I think that you have had enough of stories tonight and you need your rest for tomorrow." James said getting all grown up on them. The first years took the hint and all started shuffling around going up to their dormitories. 

"Peter mate, can you please leave me and Lily alone for a minute?" he asked him quietly. Peter got up and walked quickly to his dormitory leaving James and Lily alone. James leaned back on the sofa and carried on staring at Lily. He knew it was annoying her. She was going to say something to him any minute. She hated being stared at. 

"Could you please tell me what is so interesting about me reading a book?" she asked not looking up from the page.

"What's interesting is the beautiful girl reading it." Lily blushed and looked up at him. James was so good-looking. She felt so lucky being with him. 

"Why did you do it?" James asked leaning forward.

"Do what?" Lily murmured looking down at her page again. 

"kiss him."

"Well we weren't going out so why does it matter."

"because I thought you liked me, so why did you kiss my best friend."

"Because I wanted to hurt you."

"What?!?" James asked.

"I wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to be jealous and I knew to do that I would of had to kiss Sirius."

James sat back glaring at Lily.

"I can't believe you hurt me intentionally."

"Well you hurt me I was mad I wanted revenge for gods sake why are you taking this as such a big deal?"

"I'm sorry Lily but I just love you so much and I can't stand to see you with someone else." Lily dropped her book on the floor and walked over to james. She sat on his lap facing him so her legs were either side of him. 

"You will never loose me again." she said quietly.

"you promise." James said pouting.

"I promise, well unless you do something really stupid and hurt me again."

"I won't."

"You promise?"

"hey I'm getting deja vu." James laughed. 

"you know what I wouldn't mind doing over and over again?" 

"What's that then?" James asked a smile playing on his lips. 

"This." Lily whispered while leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. 

"Oooo sexy." James said quietly laughing a little.

"Well that's all your getting tonight because I'm going to bed."

"aww come on Lils don't be mean." 

"You can only get more when you make up properly with Sirius."

"shit Lily you can't do that."

"Just watch me." she said laughing.

"Do you know how hard this is going to be?" he said also laughing. 

"I'll be able to cope. Just make friends with Sirius. I want you two to be friends again."

"you should not use your sexuality as a weapon you know."

"I'm a girl. It's what I do."

A/N thank you for reviews here's next chapter sorry it's so short but I couldn't be bothered to do more. next chapter will be up soon as tomorrow is Saturday and I'm always bored on Saturdays so I will probably put up two chapters tomorrow instead of one or something. I am making no sense but who cares because its Friday!!! YAY! No more school for a whole 2 days!!!! and if you want more chapters i suggest you review because you know you want too. 


	26. It's snowing

Chapter 26

"James." Lily murmured sleepily pushing his hair out his eyes. 

"What?" he replied half asleep.

"It's time to get up we have to be downstairs for breakfast in a bit."

"What what time is it?" James sat up abruptly his eyes searching for a clock.

"It's about nine."

"What am I doing here?" James asked confused. 

"I'm not sure I think you came in a while after I came up to bed."

James smiled up at her. his eyes glowing. "You are so beautiful." he smiled. Lily glowed red and looked down embarrassed sending her red hair falling down over her face. James leant down to kiss her but Lily pushed him away before his lips met hers. 

"Remember we have a deal."

"What's that?" James asked puzzled.

"no kissing or inappropriate touching until you make friends with Sirius again." Lily said sternly raising her eyebrow's at him. James sighed angrily. "Lily..." he started not able to finish 

"Come on." she said and pulled him down to breakfast.

*********************************************************************

Lily sat herself down next to James and reached out for a piece of toast. Sirius was sitting with Peter opposite her. Remus and Liz came over to the table hand in hand. Lily smiled and looked up at the two.

"So you over your fight then?" Lily asked while buttering her piece of toast.

"Yeah I could never stay mad at Liz." Remus said softly gazing up at her.

she felt James put his hand on her knee. Lily leaned over and whispered in his ear. 

"I think that count's as inappropriate touching Jamsie."

"aww man, you're my girlfriend for god's sake." Lily raised her eyebrows at him, and then nodded in Sirius's direction. James took the hint and took his hand off her knee. 

"Oooo look it's Amos Diggory." Katie said excitedly. Lily glanced up and noticed a nice looking lad coming up to their table. He walked over to their table and looked smiling at Lily. Lily smiled back and then carried on putting jam on her toast.

"alright." Diggory said awkwardly to everyone. The boys each gave him a nod.

"erm...Lily I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a second."

"sure." Lily said and stood up ignoring the looks that James was giving her. 

"Yeah well you know there is a quidditch game coming up? Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff."

"Well...I didn't actually but carry on."

"well the hufflepuff's hardly ever get any glory and I really want them to win."

"Yeah and what can I do about that?" Lily asked confused.

"Well because you're James girlfriend I was wondering if you could ask him to get the team to play crap."

"WHAT?!?" Lily asked shocked. "You mean ask James to loose on purpose."

"Yeah." Diggory said acting as if it was nothing.

"NO I can't believe you just asked me that!" She stormed off leaving him standing alone by the doors. She sat back on the table looking flustered.

"What happened?" asked James eyeing her carefully.

"He asked me If I could get you to loose the quidditch match against Hufflepuff."

Remus burst out laughing and James and Sirius looked furious. Sirius stood up.

"DIGGORY!" He shouted. Amos turned to look at Sirius. 

"HOW DARE YOU ASK LILY TO TRY AND CHANGE THE QUIDDITCH RESULTS." shouted James. Remus turned to lily.

"you shouldn't of told him about this, He's going to go mad. You know how he feels about quidditch. He'll take this as a great insult."

"I know, I know." she replied. and carried on eating her toast.

"DAMN RIGHT." Sirius joined in. " AND WE WOULD NEVER INTENTIONALLY LOOSE A QUIDDITCH GAME WE PLAY EACH GAME AS IF IT WERE A FINAL!" the hufflepuff's began whispering among themselves. Most of them were shocked that Diggory had asked the Gryffindor's to intentionally loose. did he not think that they were good enough to play and win for themselves. Soon everyone was shouting at Amos. Liz, Katie, Lily and the other two marauders left them to fight amongst themselves. 

********************************************************************

"Oh that was excellent Jamesie." Sirius laughed as they made their way to their first lesson. 

"Yeah but what about you padfoot. Amos was horrified when you turned his hair blue." Lily smiled to herself. James and Sirius were now talking as if they were best friends. Everything seemed to be forgotten. As they were walking into the lesson James grabbed Lily around the waist and squeezed her tight. 

"We've made up now, so the inappropriate touching rule has gone." James laughed taking full advantage as he was now able to kiss Lily. 

"James stop it!" Lily hissed. "People are watching."

"so what if people are watching." James said leaning up against her as they walked kissing her. 

"James!" Lily said sternly trying not to laugh. She held her books tightly in her arms.

"You look really sexy when your angry he said grinning at her," Lily pulled a face.

"Oh you disgust me James Potter." she said trying to hold back a smile. 

"Well I do try." he said a cheeky smile flashing across his face.

"Oh for gods sake I need a girl." Sirius sighed next to them.

"Just go pick one up it's not like no girls like you." laughing as his point was just proved by a group of girls waving flirtatiously at Sirius.

"I know but I want someone I really do like. most of the girls that like me are airheads anyway." 

"POTTER, EVANS!" they heard a voice screech from down the corridor. "FOLLOW ME NOW!" They saw Mcgonagall marching up to them. James and Lily exchanged puzzled looks and then followed her down the corridor. They found themselves her office. She opened the door and gestured for them to sit down. They sat in comfy chairs which were situated opposite Mcgonagall's desk which she was sitting behind. They had just barely sat down when there was a knock at the door. 

"come in." Professor Mcgonagall said sharply. The door opened and Dumbeldore walked in. 

"ah, Professor." Dumbeldore said smiling. "I guess that you are here to inform Lily and James on the news."

"What news?" asked James tilting his head slightly. 

"James, Lily." Mcgonagall started a smile spread along her lips. "I am glad to inform you that you have been asked to become prefects and the way things are going at the moment you are well in the running for head boy and head girl." Lily gasped and put her hand up to her mouth. she looked over at James who was grinning madly.

"Would you like to take up these positions?" asked Mcgonagall.

"hell yeah." James said causing them all to laugh.

"yeah of course." Lily smiled. 

"Very well, I hope that you will for fill the duties of being prefects. Congratulations. Professor I will have to make time to speak to you later as you seem to be busy now." He turned on his heel and walked steadily out of the office. His heels clicking on the tile floor. Mcgonagall turned smiling at them. "here are you're badges." she said handing over two pins with shiny gold lettering on them. Lily could not keep the smile off his face and it looked like James felt exactly the same way.

*********************************************************************

They stepped out of Mcgonagall's office half an hour later after being told what their duties would be. "god on our way to be head boy and girl." Lily breathed not being able to believe it.

"I know it's amazing isn't it." James said smiling. she caught James in a tight hug. James wrapped his arms around Lily. 

"Come on let's go back to the common room we have a break in between lessons so the others should be there."

"Ok." she agreed. James wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked. a pretty girl walked past James smiling flirtily at him. 

"hey James." she said in a husky voice. 

"oh hey," James said dismissing her. His eyes never left Lily. Lily loved the way that James was with her. He didn't have eyes for anyone else. He never used to be like this. Lily remembered the first time she met James. How cocky he was. Thinking he was gods gift to women. They walked into the common room to face all of the others.

They were all sitting around joking except Sirius who was flicking madly through a book.

"What's up?" Lily asked standing in front of Sirius.

"bloody forgot I've got a test next. I don't understand how I could of forgot."

"don't worry you'll be fine." Lily comforted him. Sirius glanced up at Lily smiling.

"So what did Mcgonagall want?" he asked. 

"Oh, me and James have been made prefects."

"Whoa!" Sirius said loudly causing everyone to turn around. "That's great congratulations!" He said getting up and clapping James on the back and giving Lily am peck on the cheek. 

"What's great?" Remus asked 

"Lily and James have been made Prefects."

"Hey that's wicked congratulations." Remus said grinning. Everyone then began crowding round them offering their congratulations. 

"Well done." Peter said to Lily smiling at her. Lily froze she still couldn't stand Peter speaking to her. She turned away from him without returning his smile.

"Hey look it's snowing." Liz shouted from the window. They all crowded around the window and she was right it was snowing. 

"That's weird it's only September." James said winding his arms round Lily and kissing her forehead. They all stood around the window watching the snowflakes fall softly to the ground.

"It's so beautiful." Liz breathed who was now in Remus's arms.

"We're going to have to have a snow fight when it is properly settled you know." Sirius said laughing. He then wrapped up Katie in his arms. 

The three couples stood and watched the snowflakes some more.

"but if we have a snowball fight then perhaps I should be on the girls side because they need a strong lad to help them win. They're too weak without me." James said. 

This comment caused laughing from the boys and punches to James from the girls. 

Lily sunk into James arms. she felt so happy. she looked around at Liz and Katie who looked perfectly happy in the boys arms. Lily looked to see Peter sitting in the corner on his own. looking slightly pissed off that no-one wanted him. Lily couldn't help it but she felt a sudden boost in her happiness after seeing that.

A/N ok this is a nice long chapter seeing as the last one was only short, and this is actually written on the same day as my last chapter. See how good I am at updating. See I am worthy of my reviews. But I need more because reviews are what inspire me. I don't care if you've reviewed once before I want you to review again. Really, Really not sure what should happen next. any ideas any one? If you have any just pop um in the review. I am thinking about having an accident in a quidditch game. What do you reckon. Or have too many people done that already. I don't know. If anyone was to be hurt who do you want it to be. Also put your answer to that in the review. I am thinking about Sirius being hurt. Oh I've just thought of an idea, but I won't tell you because It will give it away! ok I'm tired now so I'm going to go to bed. thanks for reviewing everyone and remember one more review does not hurt people.

Luv ya loads

Luv Amy xxxx

and remember Harry Potter and Blue rock 4eva!!!!


	27. who dunnit?

Chapter 27

Lily gasped as the cold snowball hit her in the face leaving her cheek stinging and wet. 

"Right you don't hit my girlfriend and get away with it." James said laughing at Remus. She felt two hands grab her and pull her down. She shrieked as she hit the wet cold ground. She rolled over to see Sirius sitting on top of her. 

"Sirius!" she shouted. "Get off me!" Sirius grinned at her still not budging.

"Sirius I am sooo going to kill you when you get off me." she threatened jokingly.

" Is that your way of inviting me to pelt you with snowballs?" he asked his eyebrows quirking upward. 

"Now I never said that." Lily replied smiling. 

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Lily heard James shout as he came charging over to Sirius and hitting him with his shoulder to get him off Lily. Sirius fell on the floor and was replaced by James who sat on her instead. 

"What am I? A living sofa?" Lily questioned while laughing. James laughed at her and got up off her. 

"I'm cold." she complained pouting. 

"come on then princess I'll take you inside." He said while wrapping her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and shouted out to the others about where they were going. It was getting dark now and the sky was a deep dark blue colour. It was a clear night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. But it was cold, and having a snowball fight did not help warm you up. They walked slowly back up to the school through the frost bitten grounds. The school looked so beautiful when it had been snowing. Lily sighed and James looked down at her. 

"what's wrong?" he asked looking concerned

"nothing. I was just thinking about how happy I am." James grinned and pulled her around to face him. He then leant in and kissed her.

"awwww your so sweet you know that."

"cheers...I think." Lily laughed at james remark and they made their way to the common room. Finally they reached the fat lady and entered the common room. 

"Thanks for walking me back." she said quietly.

"It's my pleasure." he said mocking her with a bow. 

"hmmm, I think I might go to bed." Lily muttered.

"Can I join you."

"It would be my pleasure Lily said returning the bow. James laughed and she took his hand and pulled her up to her room. 

"Where's the light?" James said quietly when they entered. It was pitch black in the room. They couldn't see anything. 

"It's down here somewhere." Lily said fumbling along the wall with her hand searching for a light switch. She finally found it and flicked it on. She gasped when her room flooded with light. James held her hand tightly as tears began to well up in her eyes. 

"FUCKING BASTARDS WHOEVER HAVE DONE THIS!" James shouted out.

Lily's eyes searched her room. She stared at the walls. Someone had taken red paint and smeared writing on the walls. Lily read the writing her hands shaking. 

"I WILL GET YOU LILY!" one read. "LILY YOU SLUT I WILL HAVE YOU!" 

"POTTER WON'T ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU LILS." These were just some of the horrible sayings on the wall. Lily looked around at the rest of the room. Someone had been in and turned it upside down. Red paint was spilled every where and her clothes and everything were all over the room. Lily went over to her bed pulling away from James who was reluctant to let her go. On her bed was a letter. Her hand shaking violently she picked it up and opened it carefully. She read,

"You may not know me but I'm always around. You may not know my name or care when I make a sound. But I know you Lily oh yes I do. I want you Lily, and I'm gonna get you." 

Lily slid down to the floor when she read the letter. she was shaking but not crying. She was in shock. she couldn't cry. James sat down next to her and took her in his arms. 

"I can't believe this has happened." he said angrily. "Why would anyone want to hurt you this bad. I don't understand it." Lily sunk into James arms. He was right. Who would want to get her this badly?

A/N its a mystery. So come on lets see who you think did it! Give your answer in your reviews. The winner will get nothing so it is worth entering. Next chapter will be up when I get more reviews. If I don't get nay then basically no-one will no who did it. which is not good. So REVIEW! go on you know you want to. 


	28. another note

Chapter 28 

Lily awoke with a start. She was in a cold sweat. She had had a bad dream. She kicked the covers off her sleepily. She turned to see James asleep in the chair next to her bed. He said he wasn't going to leave her side all night. They had been to dumbeldore and he had done a spell to clean up the room. He seems to think it was a practical joke. Lily was beginning to feel the same. She felt so stupid for freaking out so much last night. When the others came back from their snowball fight last night and saw the room they went mad. Liz immediately blamed Peter who wasn't at the snowball fight but he was in the library with Arthur and Arthur stuck up for him so it couldn't of been him. It was getting light now and there were several beams of sunlight floating through the room. Lily decided to get up and have a wash. She got up out of bed and picked up a towel and a change of clothes. She then walked over to the bathroom door. She was just about to turn the handle when she saw something pinned on the door. It was a letter much like the one she had found before. Lily gasped and pulled the letter off the door cautiously. She unfolded it and read:

"Did I scare you Lily? make you scream with fright? Don't you worry Lily I promise I won't bite. I saw you yesterday, but you didn't care. watch out lily. watch out and beware." 

Lily looked around nervously. Who is doing this to her? She quickly made her way over to the side of the bed where James was and shook him to wake him up. 

"Lily!" he called out half asleep. He snapped his head up suddenly realising where he was. "What's wrong?" he asked after seeing the look on her face. 

"I got another note." she answered shakily passing him the piece of paper. He opened it and read it carefully. Lily watched him frown and his eyes darken. He stood up quickly and marched out of the room. Lily confused followed him.

"Where are you going James?" She questioned. 

"I think I know who did this." He said angrily before storming out. Lily froze she didn't know what to do. should she follow him? she decided that she should. She walked quickly back to her dormitory and pulled on some clothes. She then ran back down through the common room to find James. 

"Lily? Where are you going?" a voice asked her. She turned to see Remus there. 

"I got another note. James read it and said he knows who it is." 

"what did the note say?" he asked frowning.

"something like they saw me yesterday and to beware and they were asking if they had scared me yesterday." the look on Remus's face turned from confusion to anger. 

"That dickhead." he said angrily, before walking quickly out of the common room following James. 

"Remus wait." Lily called desperately after him. She scrambled through the portrait hole and down the corridor after him.

"where are you going?" she asked. Remus didn't answer her. Lily's eyes searched for James. 

"What's going on?" Lily thought. Remus made a sharp turn down a corridor and then carried on down a flight of stairs. "How could James know who it was by just a note. It only said I saw you yesterday. Well a lot of people saw me yesterday. I don't understand it." They had been walking for at least five minutes now. Lily was getting tired of asking Remus questions but him not answering. Suddenly Remus stopped abruptly. He turned and placed his hand on a candlestick on a wall near by. He muttered something under his breath and the wall opened revealing a small passage way. Lily asked no questions just followed Remus down the passage in silence. Lily began to hear shouting coming from in front of them. The passage began to widen and steps appeared. Remus took Lily's hand and helped her up them. The had entered a round room. It was light and spacious and had sofa's all round the edge of it. Lily looked up and saw the hufflepuff crest on the ceiling. They were in the hufflepuff common room. In the middle of the room Lily saw James standing there surrounded by people shouting his head off at Amos Diggory. 

A/N hee hee I liked that chapter. Sorry it's very short but there's not that much speech in it. And guys! Were nearly at 200 reviews. So why don't you review now. your review makes a difference. lol. hope you liked this chapter. luv Amy xxxx


	29. who should she believe?

A/N I was just reading my reviews and i got all excited so I'm going to write the next chapter now and post it tonight. If anyone wants to know why I update so often it is because normally I really like a story and I get really into it and then I can't wait for them to update. so I put the story on my favourites and because they take so long to update I just loose interest so when they finally update I don't really care because I've found a better story. Does that make sense? anyway thank you for reviews and I just want to say that no-one has guessed who did it correctly yet. 

Chapter 29

"I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! REALLY I CAN'T DIGGORY. REALLY I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD STOOP SO LOW TO THREATEN LILY!" James screamed his fists clenched at his sides. 

"AMOS!" Lily was startled that Remus had raised his voice. He had never raised his voice. The room silenced. James saw Lily was there and went and put his arm round her. 

"R...R...Remus." Diggory stuttered. 

"Why did you do it?" Remus asked his eyes had darkened. 

"I didn't I...I promise." Lily noticed he was shaking. Remus looked threatening. Lily was scared of him. Everyone was scared of him No-one had ever seen Remus this angry. 

"Don't lie to me Amos. I read the note it makes sense."

"No I didn't It was just a coincidence I was there yesterday." Lily walked up to Remus and touched him lightly on his arm.

"Was where yesterday." she asked quietly 

"Watching you. He has been for a while." Lily's eyes widened. She turned to face Amos. "But why?" she asked her mouth open.

"I love you Lily." James snorted in the background when he said this remark. "I've been watching you. It's the only way I can be close to you since I came up to you in the great hall and spoke to you about quidditch. You didn't seem to care about me after that." Lily gasped and took a step backwards. "It was you." she breathed.

"No Lily." Amos begged her. His eyes searched hers pleadingly. "I promise you it wasn't" The crowd around them began to whisper frantically. 

"DON'T LIE TO HER!" James roared causing silence again. 

"I'M NOT POTTER!" Amos spat back. Lily knew that he had blown it. James stepped forward drew back his arm and punched Diggory hard in the jaw. Amos staggered back holding his jaw. he then steadied himself and lunged back at James. Soon a full on fight was happening. Remus stepped forward and grabbed James shoulders and pulled him off Amos. Several Hufflepuff's did the same with Diggory. 

James struggled trying to get out of Remus's arms to hit Diggory again. Amos doing the same.

"Will both of you stop it!" Lily said sternly. Both boys stopped struggling. 

"Diggory we will have to go to Dumbeldore about this." Remus said glaring at him.

"No! you can't it wasn't me." he frantically said.

"AND I SWEAR IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU DIGGORY!" James added staring coldly at him. James shook Remus off him and put his arm firmly around Lily's waist. 

"Let's get out of here." James said quietly in Lily's ear. They turned and James guided her down the passageway back into the Hogwarts corridor. 

"MAN I DO NOT BELIEVE HIM!" James said punching the wall in frustration.

"James chill. Let's just go to Dumbeldore." Remus said pulling him away from the wall.

"We can't." Lily added quietly. 

"WHAT?!?" James bellowed "Why not?"

"because I believe he didn't do it." James and Remus stared at her in disbelief. 

"LILY...." James started. 

"Did you see his face James? There was no way he was guilty."

"He is. He's been following you around. It all makes sense." Remus said standing next to her.

"It isn't him." Lily said before turning on her heel and marching down the corridor into the common room. 

*********************************************************************

Lily stepped into the common room and went back up to her dormitory. she stormed in and slammed the door. Katie stirred and sat up. 

"Lily?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"nothing."

"where's james?" she said looking over to the empty chair by the side of her bed.

"I don't know I left him somewhere down in the corridor."

"Why were you there?"

"Him and Remus think Amos Diggory sent the note and everything. So they went to confront him."

"Amos? oh god that prick." 

"He said it wasn't him. I believe him."

"WHAT!?! you can't just believe someone because they said they didn't do it."

"Katie I don't know It was just something in his voice."

"Well what did James say to Amos?" 

"He punched him. then they started fighting and threatening each other. It wasn't nice."

"Well Why did you leave James in the corridor just now?"

"because he still thinks it's Amos."

"Lily he's only looking out for you I don't think that's any reason to storm off on him. He did just get into a fight and everything for you just now you know."

Lily lay back on her bed but then got up again. "You're right I've got to go see him." she stood up and ran out of the dormitory and down the staircase. Her eyes checked the common room which was empty. She decided to check his dormitory to see if he was there. She turned and made her way up the flight of stairs to the boys dormitory. She creeped in as Peter and Sirius was still asleep. She drew back the curtains on James bed. He was not there. Instead on the bed was a note. Lily opened the note. It was like the other two she had received. 

"Lily, Lily, Lily you will never guess who I am, I'm going to get you Lily. I'm gonna get you because I can." Lily gasped and dropped the letter on the bed. She leant over and picked up James pillow. under it were several other letters. 

"Lily?" She heard a voice say. she turned around to see James by the door. His face looked panic-stricken. 

"You did it." she said her voice trembling. "you sent me the letters you did my room. you did it to scare me. I can't believe you James. you're my boyfriend for gods sake and you try and hurt me like this," Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She ran out of the room. 

"Lily!" James called after her trying to reach for her arm.

"I promise you this is not what it looks like, I didn't do it." Lily turned to face him. He too looked like he was about to cry. 

"Save it Potter." she spat her voice full of spite. 

"Lily....Please." he called out desperatly. 

A/N and there's the end to another chapter. So that's four chapters I've done over the weekend. woohoo go Amy! more reviews=next chapter so keep reviewing. Come on I need more reviews. Oh and half way through when I was writing this my pc completely freaked out and deleted it. So I had to do it all over again :( poor me. *sob* also I spilt ice cream on my keyboard which is not good. Do you realise how hard that is to get out? anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and enjoy.


	30. James crys awww

Chapter 30

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked kindly while wrapping her in a hug. 

"That prick, that complete prick. I can't believe he did this."

"I know, nor can I." 

There was a banging on the door. Lily heard James shouting.

"Lily... for gods sake I didn't do it." Everyone had now gone down to breakfast except Lily and Sirius. 

"I'm your boyfriend. why would I want to hurt you?" He continued to pound on the door. She heard him begin to cry. she stood up and walked to the door. 

"James?" she said softly without opening the door.

"What?" James asked through sobs. Lily opened the door to reveal James sitting on the floor. 

"I believe you." He ran over to her and hugged her. "I just couldn't stand the thought of us splitting up again." he whispered to her. Lily giggled. 

"aww you're so cute. but James how did those letters get on you're bed?"

"I have no idea but please believe that I didn't do it."

"I told you that I believe you." 

"good." He took her hand and held it tight. 

"aaaawww that's so sweet." Sirius said in the background. both Lily and James laughed. James held Lily in his arms kissing her hair. He couldn't believe he had almost lost her. He loved her. When he had lost her before he went through so much pain. So If she decided not to believe him, well he wouldn't of known what to do. If she had thought that he had sent the letters Lily would of never forgiven him and James couldn't stand a life without Lily. He honestly saw himself marrying her one day. 

"You're so beautiful." he whispered to her. Lily smiled.

"so are you." she said teasingly. 

"Alright guys, you don't have to tell me I already know I am, I mean come on, have you seen me?" Sirius joked causing all of them to fall about laughing again. 

*********************************************************************

"Lily have you received any more letters?" Dumbeldore asked her staring at her over his half moon glasses. 

"no sir." Lily lied. "Just the one."

"and have you figured out who may of done it?"

"no." Lily told truthfully as she had no clue who was sending the letters.

"Well I believe it was some kind of practical joke still." Dumbeldore sighed. 

"yes I think you are right too."

"Well thanks for coming to my office you may go back to your lesson now."

"thanks sir." Lily walked out of the door. Her shoes clicking on the tile floor. She held the wall and carefully made her way down the stairs and out of the stone gargoyle. 

She gripped her books tightly against her chest and began to walk to her lesson. "What lesson have I got?" Lily said aloud. 

"Transfiguration my dear." Said a portrait of a old lady sipping tea. 

"Oh thanks." Lily said hurriedly and ran down the corridor to transfiguration. 

"SHIT!" Lily exclaimed. she realised that she had the wrong books. She turned and made her way back to the common room to get her book. 

"Oh Mcgonagall is gonna kill me." She thought worriedly. 

She ran inside the common room after telling the fat lady the password (mockrie!) (A/N On spell check that comes up as muckrake!) and walked into the common room searching for the book. "Where is it? where is it?" she thought frantically. "Oh yeah I remember it's in my room." she ran up the staircase and pressed her hands on the big oak door to her room and pushed it open. She gasped as when she opened the door she saw her room had been turned over again. Papers were everywhere and once again there was writing all over the walls in red paint. 

"OH MY GOD!" Lily shouted when she realised that the person who had been doing all this to Lily was still in the room holding a paintbrush dripping with red paint to the wall. They turned around grinning at her. 

"IT WAS YOU!" Lily screamed. 

A/N I am very very very sorry for that completely shit cliff hanger ending because I am crap at them. I have only told one person who the culprit is. Also I am thinking of ending the story soon. If you all review I may put the chapter up tonight. So Review! oh yeah, yay I got 200 woo hoo *does a celebratory dance* thank you all so much. But carry on reviewing. btw sorry its so short. 

Oh and Lily and James did not have sex that night in the leaky cauldron. 


	31. Lily's stabbing

Chapter 31

"Yes Lily." they spat. "It was me." 

"Why?" Lily asked confused. 

"Why'd you think. You're always little miss perfect. Everyone lets go and love Lily. Let's all go and kiss her ass." Lily stood and stared open-mouthed. "And you're little relationship with Potter. Just makes you more popular doesn't it. Well Lily. I wanted to show you that you're not perfect. That someone surprisingly in Hogwarts hates you. that's right not dislike HATE! I was only nice to you because of Sirius. He would of hated me if I told him that I hated you. All because he was in love with you."

Lily watched the person in disbelief. She watched carefully as the person fumbled with something behind their back. Lily saw a glint of metal. They had a knife.

"Well let's see what Sirius and Potter would do if I hurt their precious Lily now." they sneered an evil glint in their eye. Lily screamed as the person lunged at her. The knife pointing to her heart.

*********************************************************************

James tapped his pen on his book. "where is she?" He whispered sharply to Sirius. 

"You know Dumbeldore." Sirius answered reassuring him. "He'll probably keep her for half an hour asking her questions." 

"Yeah I suppose." James said uncertainly eying the door. 

"Will you stop it." Remus said turning around to face him.

"Stop what?" 

"looking at the door. Sirius's right she'll come eventually. It's not like she's gone missing."

" I'm just worried about her you know?" James said looking down at his work.

"I know mate, but don't worry I'm sure she's fine." Sirius said placing a comforting hand on James shoulder

*******************************************************************

"No, Please get off me." Lily pleaded, wrestling them off her frantically. 

"no Lily, This is it, goodbye to you Lily Evans."

Lily started crying as the knife hit her deep in her chest. A Sharp pain flooded her whole body. Her chest heaved. She looked up and watched the person laugh as she slipped unconscious.

A/N Hello! Didn't think I would tell you in this chapter I thought I'd be cruel and make you wait till tomorrow! Well If enough people review I may put another chapter up tonight. so maybe if I get 270 reviews then you will find out who it is tonight. That makes no sense but I don't care. Neway I'm soooooo happy that you guy's like my story. I love all my reviewers so much and remember that it is you guy's that keep me writing so review a lot. because I love it. Hope you like this chapter sorry it's short but I wanted to build up suspense even though I can't. but I've had a go. So review loads a love Amy xxxx


	32. the one where you find out

(A/N Oh my god i have such great reviewers!! 300 I LOVE YOU! So as a special treat you will find out tonight but I don't know wether it will load up on the site tonight. but I think I deserve alot of reviews for trying to let you read it tonight. Luv ya Amy xxxx) 

Chapter 32

"I'm going to go find her." James said his eyes searching frantically everywhere for a glimpse of Lily. 

"Prongsie chill out." Sirius said calmly.

"I'm going to go and have a look for her."

"but you'll miss you're next class." Remus said staring intently at him. 

"So what at least I'll have Lily." James answered looking up at him.

" Yeah I'll come with you." Sirius said smiling. They started walking back to the common room looking on their way to try and find Lily. 

*********************************************************************

As they walked up the stairs to their common room. As they approached the fat lady they saw a huddle of people around her. Some people were screaming. James ran forward pushing people out of the way. Sirius close behind him. 

"JAMES!" A second year called out. "IT'S LILY." The look on James face turned from worried to panic. He ran sprinting into the common room where more people stood. 

"JAMES!" A worried girl shouted from the top of the staircase. "UP HERE!" James ran up the staircase his robes flowing out behind him. He opened the door to see Lily drenched with blood. 

"Lily?" He said quietly. a tear rolled down his cheek. He shook her hard. "Lily wake up!" 

"YOU BITCH!" He heard Sirius Scream. "ELLIE YOU COMPLETE BITCH!" 

"What Sirius?" she sneered. "worried now you're precious Lily has gone." 

"FUCK YOU!" Sirius shouted, throwing books across the room at her. 

"Lily wake up you have too." James said blinded by tears. He checked her pulse. It was still there. but faint. Sirius bent down to Lily and placed a hand over her stab wound. He lifted his hand to see blood dripping off it. 

"Oh god," he breathed. Ellie turned and began to leave the room. Sirius raised his wand and muttered something under his breath. A flash of light shot out of his wand sending Ellie flying backwards and ropes began to wind around her arms pinning her to the floor.

"Lily I hate you, you bitch. I hate you. If it weren't for you me and Sirius would still be going out." 

James got up and stood glaring at Ellie. Tears spilling down his cheeks. 

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING BAD MOUTH MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!" he screamed raising his wand. 

"James?" A voice said quietly by the door. making him lower his wand to his side and bend down next to Lily. 

(A/N 300 reviews lalalalalalalala I'm so happy. Thank you you're all great. Oh and sorry Ellie for making you evil but it had to be you. It just all fitted if you were the culprit. Hope you like. Enjoy and review. Oh yeah and sorry it's so short once again but I am tired and have other thongs to do like homework but I wanted you to know tonight seeing as I have 300 reviews. OH MY GOD 300 REVIEWS Sorry I'm getting a bit too chuffed now.) 


	33. Don't leave me

Chapter 33

"NO! NO!" James shouted tears streaming down his face. He punched the wall hard. "She can't be! She can't be!" James slid down the wall and held his face in his hands. His shoulders shaking because he was crying. Sirius sat down next to him and placed a arm around his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry mate." he said softly to him. James looked up, his face red and tear-stained. 

"Why? Why Lily?" James cried loudly in frustration. the door opened and Professor Dumbeldore walked in. His eyes that usually twinkled seemed to be dull and grim. 

"James?" He asked. "Would you like to go in and see Lily for the final time."

James nodded getting to his feet. Sirius jumped up and hugged him. 

"don't worry mate, Just say you're goodbyes." He said. James nodded again weakly and glanced up at Dumbeldore who was staring down at them. 

"I'm ready." James said straightening up and wiping his face. 

"Very well." Dumbeldore said and turned and walked out of the door. James followed him. 

*********************************************************************

James followed him slowly. vaguely aware of where they were going. His mind was somewhere else. His mind was on Lily. 

"Here we are." Dumbeldore muttered and flicked his wand and a door creaked open He stepped inside and gestured for James to do the same. the room was white. Very clean James noted. He looked around. Nothing was in the room except a bed with curtains drawn around it. Tears began to well up in James eyes when he saw this. He knew Lily was behind them. A few tears sneaked out of the corners of James eyes and dribbled down his cheeks. He hastily wiped them away. 

"stay strong." He thought to himself. 

"right James." Dumbeldore sighed. He placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "I'll leave you too it. This has been a tragedy James. I'm so sorry but you have to remember that life goes on, and when people pass away just remember that they never really leave us. They are always there. Always beside you. You may just not realise it. You won't be able to see them. Sometimes you won't be able to feel them. But They are always there. always. Watching over you. Looking out for you. no-one really ever leaves us James. They are always here." Dumbeldore concluded placing a hand on James heart. James felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Dumbeldore turned and walked out of the room. James stared after him for a few minutes and then remembered why he was here. He turned and stared at the bright white curtain knowing that what was behind it was going to cause him so much pain. He breathed in deeply and walked towards the curtain. He put his hand up and went to draw it back. He hesitated. Then shook his head and pulled it back quickly. He had to do this. Behind the curtain was a bed. Next to the bed was a small table and a chair. James eyes wandered to the bed. Tears flowed down his cheeks when he saw her. Lily lying on the bed. He body white and limp. Her red hair spread out on the pillow. James drew back the chair causing it to scrape on the floor, and took a seat. He reached out and grabbed her hand. Her skin was cold. 

"Oh Lils." James whispered. "Why you? why'd you have to leave me." He sobbed quietly tears splashed onto the bed sheets. James lent over her face. she looked so peaceful. As if she was asleep. James put each of his hands on her shoulder and shook her hard. "Wake up!" He said to her loudly. He shook her more violently. "Lily you can't leave me." He said his voice choked with tears. "You hear me Lily. I'm telling you can't, please wake up." He lifted her up and then let go of her. Her body collapsed and flopped lifelessly back onto the bed. "wake up." he whispered and buried his head into his hands sobbing uncontrollably. James began shaking. He stood up quickly blinking back tears. He suddenly realised that he was trying to fool himself. Thinking that Lily wasn't dead. "YOU CAN'T FUCKING WAKE UP BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" James screamed taking a glass of water from the table and throwing it hard against the wall causing a crash and splinters of glass to go flying everywhere. He was really upset now. He didn't think he could live without Lily. He loved her. He thought she was the one. How could he carry on when everything around him reminded him of her. 

He grabbed her body and hugged it. Then started to cry hard. 

"you were there for me Lily. When I needed you." he cried into her chest. "I loved you. I still do love you. I can't let you go." He stepped away from her and let go of her reluctantly. He wiped his face to get rid of his tears but more began to reappear and fall down his cheeks. He slowly stroked her flaming red hair. "I don't want to let you go." he whispered. 

(A/N aww that was so sad for me to rite. Sorry I haven't uploaded for the last couple of days but I had writers block and couldn't think of what to write. anyway I hope this is ok. Please review I would really appreciate it. Thanks a lot. Luv ya loads Luv Amy xxxx


	34. lalalalalala

Chapter 34

"come on James." he heard a voice say lightly to him. He felt a tugging at his sleeve. James gripped tighter onto Lily. "James she's gone. Just let her go." James hung onto Lily. 

"I can't let her go. She can't go she can't." He gasped. "she didn't do anything wrong." he said while breaking into tears. 

"come on." the voice said again. They gently pulled James down off the bed. He landed on the floor with a thump. He pulled his knee's up to his chest and gently cried into them. He felt two hands grab him under his arms and pull him out the room. james kicked and screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HER!" he shouted. James heard the door creak close behind him. He opened his eyes slightly. He looked up to see Sirius standing above him. He bent down and sat down next to James. They were now in the corridor. James saw that he too was crying. 

"She shouldn't of gone. This shouldn't of been her, and it's all my fault." Sirius said his voice cracking. 

"It's not you're fault." James said staring at him in the eyes. "this is none of our faults."

*********************************************************************

"James Potter?" James heard a familiar voice ask. He swivelled round in his chair to face Dumbeldore. This was odd as James had never seen him in the Gryffindor common room before. It was also odd as he was smiling and the usual twinkle in his eye seemed to of reappeared. 

"yes?" James answered his face red and puffy.

"It's Lily." He said softly his eyes lighting up. James stood up from his chair a sudden ray of hope entering his body.

"She's alive." Dumbeldore finished. 

"What? how?" James asked. Several other fellow Gryffindor's who had been listening asked the same 

"come with me." Dumbeldore gestured a smile on his face. James quickly followed him. they made there way up a few staircase's. It suddenly became obvious to James that they were on their way to the hospital wing. Tears of relief were streaming down his face when they finally got there. Dumbeldore pushed the door open. Madame Maybe the nurse was busying herself cleaning and seeing to patients. she looked up when the professor and James walked into the room. 

"ahh Professor." she muttered. She eyed James. "here to see Lily, I expect."

"Yes, yes we are." Dumbeldore answered with a smile. 

"right, well she's right through here." Madame walked over to a curtain and drew it back. James gasped when he saw her. colour had actually come back to her cheeks. He watched in amazement as her body lifted up and down as she took in a breath. James collapsed into sobs. He was so happy she was alive. He was so happy that he would be able to hear her voice again. He watched her closely. He saw a bird lying on her. Dumbeldore saw him watching this bird. 

"That James." Dumbeldore whispered to him pointing to the bird. "Is the reason that Lily is alive." 

"what do you mean?" James breathed his eyes still fixated on Lily and the bird. 

"James," Dumbeldore started. "this is Fawkes. He is a magical bird. He has the power to heal. He helped Lily. He helped her live." James ran over to Lily's bed and grabbed her hand. He could feel a pulse beating through her veins. James lent over and kissed her lightly on her lips. He pulled away watching her delicate face. He watched Lily's eyes flutter open as she uttered the words. "I will never leave you James. I thought you would know that." 

"LILY!" James cried. He hugged her tightly. Tears splashed down onto the bed. He had finally got his Lily back. 

A/N That's it from me! hope you enjoy. sorry it's so short. luv ya loads keep the reviews coming.

BLUE ROCK! DUNCAN IS FIT! ONE LOVE TO BE NUMBER ONE! 

I LOVE BLUE!


	35. She got in

chapter 35

"Ok Lily chill, chill." said James putting his hands in the air as Lily furiously kicked the punch bag. Lily calmed down and stopped hitting it. 

"awww." she teased. "Is Jamesie scared of the scary punch bag." She pouted and started swinging the punch bag at him and giggling. 

"Stop it!" cried James trying not to laugh and darting out of the way of the punch bag. 

"Make me." Lily giggled pushing the punch bag harder. James leapt out the way the bag just missing him. 

"LILY EVANS STOP IT!" James shouted. Lily leant her head to the side and stared at James. It had been 3 weeks since she had came out of hospital she was glad that James had stuck by her. she was glad she had him. Ellie had been sent to Azkaban. She had tried to take a life and in the magical world that is a bad thing to do. Everyone said that ellie was mad when they found out what she had done to Lily. Lily agreed with them, she was glad that she was now out of her life. Out of everyone's lives. Lily didn't believe that Sirius has gotten over the happening with ellie yet. He still believes that what happened is his fault. even though people have told him countless numbers of times that it isn't. 

"what? have I got food on my face or something?" James asked laughing at Lily. Lily snapped out of her day dream. 

"sorry," she murmured "miles away." 

"So how many weeks have you got to train now then Lily?" James asked holding the punch bag as Lily began hitting it again.

"few weeks." Lily muttered back punching the bag hard.

"you're really training hard you know. I think that you'll win."

"I highly doubt it James."

"don't be so negative. Positive thoughts remember."

"since when did you become a Professor Trelawney fan?" Lily giggled sticking her tongue out at James.

*********************************************************************

No, get lost Sarah." James said shrugging her off him.

"Come on James. please."

"Sarah go away, I have a girlfriend for gods sake. why don't you just take the hint." 

Sarah turned her head away from James and snorted. 

"what?" James asked narrowing her eyes at her.

"Lily Evans?" She said cocking her head and eyeing him up and down.

"Yeah and?" Sarah threw her head back and started laughing. 

"you see her as a long-term girlfriend. She is such a slut. What the hell do you see in her,"

"Well, good looks a nice personality, basically everything I don't see in you." James smirked while turning on his heel and marching off. Sirius ran up behind James. 

"Did Sarah turner just ask you out?" he asked smiling widely at him. 

"Yeah." James said and carried on walking.

"whoa she is like the hottest girl in school."

"Yeah maybe but she's a bitch and Lily is much better anyway."

"you sure about that?"

"what do you mean am I sure about that? of course I am." James turned and eyed up Sarah who was still standing on the top of the staircase watching them both. she smiled and waved at him. 

"Well if you're so sure about Lily then why did you just turn around and take a second glance at Sarah."

"I didn't." James lied getting annoyed by Sirius's questions now.

"Yes you did! I saw you!" Laughed Sirius. "you wait till I tell Lily." 

"Tell her what? that I looked at another girl. Wow big deal." James rolled his eyes. Sirius was just about to open his mouth to answer when Lily came rushing towards him a piece of parchment in her hand. 

"JAMES! JAMES!" She called out to him. He grabbed her and hugged her. She began to jump up and down clutching her letter. "I got in! I got in!" She screamed. James grabbed the letter from her hand and read:

Dear Ms Evans.

We were positively delighted with you're actions displayed in the qualifying round. We are pleased to inform you that you have entered the next round and are only one of the two people from you're school that were good enough to do this. Remember that this is a purely physical competition. No magic will be needed. The next round will be on September 30th. Hope you are able to make it

From 

M. lightly (head of the wizard physical training competition.)

James looked up from reading the letter and looked at Lily who was now jumping around hugging everyone that came into sight. "Lily this is so cool!" said James loudly at her. Lily ran over and hugged him again. "do you have any idea who the other person from this school is who got through."

"I'm not sure I think it's Amos Diggory but I'm not sure."

"Well hate to burst you're bubble but hadn't you better get training now?" Sirius asked a smile playing on his lips. 

"ooohh yeah." Lily said running off down the hall to the common room. 

A/N lady fushcia LEE IS NOT BETTER THAN DUNCAN! Lee's nose looks like a beak. however Duncan is just sexy. ooooo SEXY DUNK! I love blue soo much. Just ask one of my friends. I can't believe they took blue fic's off the site. I enjoyed reading them :( oh well life goes on. hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. come on guys lets make it to 400. Luv you all loads Luv Amy xxxx


	36. happy anniversary

chapter 36

1 year had passed and it was Christmas. The trees were up and decorations were everywhere. Everyone was happy. Especially Lily. She had gone far in the physical competition but had not made it to the final. everyone was behind her. James cheered her on every step of the way. Now it was Christmas and Lily and James year anniversary. Everyone was sitting in the gryffindor common room. Lily heard footsteps as James came down the stairs.

"Happy anniversary sexy." James whispered kissing her on the cheek. 

"oh hey." Lily giggled a smile spreading across her face.

He plonked himself down on lily's lap. "Ow you fat bastard get the hell off me." Lily said jokingly

"You know you love it." James smirked causing them both to fall about in laughter,

"aww isn't it sweet?" Remus said pouting. 

"Shut it you." James laughed glaring at him. He got up off Lily and pulled her up to her feet. He grabbed her and kissed her. 

"Come on," James grinned grabbing her and pulling her up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Oi Oi!" Sirius shouted. "Make sure you're quiet then." James gave him the finger and pulled Lily up the stairs to his dormitory. Lily giggled as James pushed her onto his bed and shut and locked the door behind him. 

"Lily..."He began but she stopped him with a kiss and pulled him down onto the bed. He broke the kiss and pulled away from her.

"what's wrong?" she asked eyeing up his worried face

"I....." He started looking at the floor and chewing his lip.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"erm.....I don't think I want to go out with you anymore." James said.

A/N dun dun durrrrr. anyway I've done another fanfic. yay everyone read it and review! I want to see if it's good or not. It's not a long one. Its truth or dare. Anyway heres a new chapter sorry its been like age's but my pc got taken away to be cleaned from virus's (looks innocent). and I have had homework and talking on the phone and stuff to do. So anyway lots of reviews please! Luv ya lots like tequila shots! hee hee Luv Amy xxx 


	37. I'm sorry

Chapter 37

"Oh you are so gullible." laughed James doubled up.

"hey that wasn't funny." she said glaring at him.

"Oh, you should of seen you're face." James laughed. "you were so shocked. you looked like you were going to cry." Lily walked over to James and hit him hard. 

"ow." he murmured rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"That James Potter was for being a complete and utter twat. did you know how much you scared me there. God! you are such a prick!" She turned and walked out of the room slamming the door hard behind her. She ran down the stairs and through the common room. not stopping to speak to her friends all watching her with amazement. She ran out of the common room. 

"Maybe he wasn't good in bed?" Sirius suggested when lily had gone. a smile appearing on his face. 

"Sirius!" Shouted Katie in mock horror throwing a pillow at him.

"what?!" he asked trying to look innocent. Katie sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"you're so stupid."

"oohh wow big insult there Katie." Remus laughed. Katie stuck her tongue out at him. They heard footsteps as James made his way down the stairs and into the common room. 

"What did you do to her?" Liz asked James.

"I pretended to break up with her." James muttered a sad look on his face.

"You did what!" Sirius asked laughing. "Oh that is hilarious. She must be so mad. you so should not of done that."

"no shit Sherlock." James answered sarcastically. "Where'd you think she's gone?" He asked turning his attention to Liz and Katie. 

"I don't know. maybe to the library or....." she began

"or what?" James asked eager to find Lily.

"She might of gone to see Diggory." James ran to the door of the common room.

"I said She might of gone to see him not definitely!" Katie shouted after him. 

James ran down the corridor bumping into several people on the way. 

*********************************************************************

Lily sat in the library her head in her hands. "James is such a prick. How could he think that was funny. To tell me that he wants to break up with me. Maybe he does want to break up with me. Maybe that's his way of hinting to me." She sighed and looked around the library it was empty. no one was around besides her. Not even the librarian. She turned as she heard the library door open. 

"Lily?" She recognised the voice as Katie's. 

"Yeah?" She asked

"You've been gone for ages nearly an hour and a half." she said softly grabbing Lily's arm. "James has been looking for you."

"Did he tell you what he did?" she asked. "What a prick." 

"oh he didn't mean it. you know James when it comes to girls he hasn't got a clue."

"I know. I mean how could that be funny?"

"i don't know but come on let's go. Mcgonagall will have a go if she finds us just walking around."

"Katie we're in the seventh year and I'm head girl. I don't think she'll mind." 

"Just come on. you should get back."

*********************************************************************

"is she coming?" asked Sirius staring at Liz.

"I think so." 

"Wait I can hear footsteps!" exclaimed Peter.

"quick we have to get out of here." Shouted Remus forcing them all up the stairs and into the boys dormitory. 

The portrait swung open and in walked Katie and Lily. The common room was deserted. 

"right I'm going to see Remus ." said Katie beginning to walk up the stairs to the boys dormitory. 

"I'll come with you." Lily said following her.

"No!" Katie half shouted. "you should go and get some sleep or something."

"ok." Lily said frowning.

She turned and walked up to her dormitory. She put her hand on the door and pushed it open. She gasped as the door creaked open. the room was covered in candles. She giggled as she saw James sitting on her bed. A rose in his hand. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. 


	38. awwwwwwww

A/N ok before i start this chapter I just want to say that they are now in the seventh year. and I worked out that there around 18 seeing as they were 11 when they started. Ok onwards to the story.

Chapter 38

"James you look so stupid." Lily giggled hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"come on Lily I'm trying to be romantic." James laughed.

"this is romantic." lily smiled and watched the candles as they made shadows and flickered across the room. James pulled Lily down onto the bed next to him. He held her chin and tilted it so she was looking into his eyes. 

"Lily I'm sorry." He said quietly. "By the way you acted back there I realised that I must mean a lot to you, and I don't think you realise how good that makes me feel."

He slid off the bed and knelt down on the floor. Lily watched as he put his hand in his pocket and took out a small box. 

"Lily. you mean the world to me. I love you more than any person has ever loved anyone else in the world. I could not imagine ever being without you." He opened the small box and inside was a small beautiful ring. Lily gasped. 

"Lily, I love you and I want to ask if one day, when you are ready. Will you marry me?" She stared at him. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She grinned sending tears spilling down her cheeks. she laughed and brushed them away.

"Yeah, of course I will." she whispered. James grabbed Lily in a hug. Lily noticed his hand was shaking as he placed the ring on her finger. 

"James I love you so much." Lily said quietly

"I love you too Lils." He replied.

THE END

A/N Awww I really loved this fanfic I don't want it to end! :( 

Just want to say thanks to all my lovely reviewers. I love you all loads because you are just great. Watch out as I may decided to do a sequel or something. So look out for love is in the air 2. anyway thank you thank you thank you again to the reviewers and I hope you enjoyed reading my story. bye Luv ya loads luv Amy xxx 


End file.
